Atrévete a entrar
by Hana Zoldyck
Summary: Un grupo de personas son invitadas a ser parte de un proyecto, con el objetivo de estudiar patrones del sueño. Sin embargo, esta no es más que una fachada de un experimento mucho más grande. Basado en: The Haunting. Personajes en forma humana. [[ EN RENOVACIÓN ]]
1. Mentes maestras

. . . . .

Ambos peli-azules se pararon frente a la gran entrada del lugar. Se podía ver la desolación de la estructura entera y el edificio parecía dormido, carente de vida alguna, muerto igual que sus dueños originales; ahora no le pertenecía a nadie, ahora estaba a merced de quien quisiera ocuparla. Parecía el lugar perfecto para el propósito de ambos científicos.Lo único vivo que quedaba en esos lares eran los cuidadores de la casa, una pareja que en su juventud había servido a los dueños de la casa.

**Mente Maestra 1**

_Datos: Lumpy. Veinticuatro años. Científico de renombre e investigador de la conducta humana.  
>Posición: Fundador principal del experimento, investiga los parámetros del miedo y cómo influye en las personas con diferentes personalidades.<em>

-¿Crees que sea al lugar adecuado para nuestro propósito?- Preguntó el mayor mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y examinaba con la mirada todo el edificio. La mansión tenía una extensión equivalente a dos campos de fútbol americano pegados lateralmente y poseía tres pisos. En total, el terreno de la propiedad medía casi el triple que la casa. Había también un granero y un lago que ocupaban otro tercio, el resto era una combinación entre jardín y hierbas. Todo estaba rodeado por un denso bosque y la población grande más cercana estaba a unos cinco kilómetros de ahí.

-Creo que no habría lugar mejor, ¿cuántos serán?- El menor acomodó sus lentes; tenía un maletín colgado al hombro y sostenía en sus brazos una tabla con varias hojas, en ellas estaba escrita la dirección del lugar, indicaciones para llegar y uno que otro apunte sobre la historia y características de la mansión.

__**Mente Maestra 2**

_Datos: Sniffles. Veintiún años de edad. Científico recién graduado, aprendiz y subordinado de Lumpy.  
>Posición: Segundo al mando dentro del experimento. Encargado de la vigilancia de cada uno de los sujetos, así como el monitoreo de sus ondas cerebrales y su lectura junto con el pronóstico.<em>

-Diez, no necesito más y son suficientes para un pronóstico general, te encargarás de enviar las cartas a cada uno de ellos, ¿entendido?- El Doctor Lumpy a veces era un poco serio, casi siempre era porque consideraba su trabajo realmente importante.

-De acuerdo…-Sniffles constantemente se sentía un poco intimidado por su actitud, pero no hubiera podido tocarle mejor mentor a su parecer. Sus trabajos eran reconocidos y, de cierta manera, famosos por los descubrimientos que había hecho, aunque varios miembros de la comunidad científica no estaban del todo conformes con sus métodos.

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario?- La mirada de este se clavó en la del recién graduado, haciendo que se pusiera ligeramente nervioso.

-Los equipos estarán listos en un par de días más, los cuidadores de la casa han aceptado tenernos ahí el tiempo que dure el experimento y aún falta mandar los avisos a cada sujeto. Probablemente estemos listos en una semana más- La emoción no podía ocultarse en sus palabras, jamás había estado en proyecto de tal magnitud. Además siempre había admirado el trabajo del mayor, poder trabajar con él era todo un honor.

-Perfecto, pero nos tomaremos una semana más por si acaso- Ahora su atención estaba dirigida a la extensión de tierra que había entre ellos y la reja que limitaba el paso para aquellos que no tenían la llave- Deberíamos irnos ahora, aún tenemos mucho que hacer- Dicho esto retomó el camino al automóvil aparcado justo antes de la entrada.

-… ¡Y-Ya voy!- Sniffles se había quedado viendo la puerta, incluso en esta se podía notar algo lúgubre, algo que no le gustaba del todo. Pero se dijo que estaba poniéndose paranoico y que no podía darse el lujo de aquello, no si iba a trabajar con el Doctor. Subió al auto y durante las tres horas del trayecto se puso a hacer al borrador de la carta que mandaría a cada uno de los invitados.

- Recuerda, ellos deben creer que son sujetos de observación para la conducta del sueño y que la mansión es con el objetivo de no dejar que causas externas perturben los resultados- Ya estaban en la carretera para esto.

Sniffles titubeó un poco antes de redactar aquello, pero luego lo hizo. Estaba consciente de la verdadera finalidad de todo lo que hacían y de que tendría que mentir para lograr el objetivo que perseguían. Eran esa clase de métodos los que la demás comunidad de estudios humanos no aprobaba del todo.

Una semana después tenían toda la información necesaria acerca de los sujetos. Las cartas estaban enviadas y su llegada había sido confirmada. Todos eran residentes de la misma ciudad, estudiantes entre diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad, sus perfiles habían sido cuidadosamente estudiados y todos tenían una característica concreta que compartían: tenían registro médico de problemas de insomnio.

. . . . .

**Notas de la Autora.**

_Bueno, este es el segundo fic que me propuse a escribir, me interesó mucho la idea pues amo esta clase de tramas en las que los personajes son puestos a todo tipo de pruebas sin saberlo plenamente. Los personajes están en su forma __**completamente **__humana. Sigan leyendo, esperen el próximo capítulo y gracias a quienes dejen sus reviews. Se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo. _


	2. Sujetos de prueba

**Advierto que este capítulo es realmente largo, si se aburren sólo lean las descripciones del sujeto, es lo esencial aquí. Lo demás es ambiental. **

. . . . .

**02:19 pm**

Un chico rubio de ojos azules se alzaba de puntillas para hacer sonar el picaporte de la gran puerta, haciendo así anuncio de su llegada. Por unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta alguna, hasta que la puerta se abrió del lado derecho y un hombre de avanzada edad, con el cabello blanquecino y aparentemente no de muy buen humor, se asomó por esta.

-¿Eres invitado del Doctor?- Su voz no hacía más que reafirmar lo que el menor pensaba: era un gruñón.

**Sujeto 1:**

_Datos: Cuddles. Diecisiete años de edad. Estudiante de Ingeniería.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número uno. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

-Así es, mi nombre es Cuddles- Dijo con una sonrisa, siempre estaba animado y esa ocasión, a pesar de la actitud del anciano, no sería la excepción- Aquí está la invitación, ¿ve?- Le mostró la carta que había sacado segundos antes de una mochila que llevaba cruzada al hombro.

El hombre miró esta sin mucha atención, después de todo, nadie podría querer pasar en ese lugar ni una sola noche por voluntad propia- Está bien, puedes pasar- Entonces abrió la puerta de par en par para dejarle espacio y se retiró con pasos lentos hacia el interior de la gran estructura.

Dio una mirada de reojo al auto alquilado que había conseguido para la ocasión, sus padres no podían prestarle el suyo ya que ellos no necesitaban para su uso diario, así que se las había ingeniado para conseguir el dinero y rentar uno. Cuddles venía de una familia no muy firme en el aspecto económico. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado era porque en la carta decía que al finalizar el experimento se daría a cada participante que finalizara su estadía completa, una generosa cantidad de dinero. Eso lo ayudaría muchísimo, no sólo con los estudios, sino para su familia en general.

Ya había sacado la maleta del auto y ahora la arrastraba siguiendo al hombre-Disculpe, ¿y el Doctor?- No pudo evitar preguntar, al parecer era el primero en llegar y simplemente necesitaba ver al anfitrión para aclarar ciertas dudas que traía consigo.

-Está en el despacho arriba, luego se reunirá con él, a la hora de la cena, ha pedido que no se le moleste por el momento- Tosió un poco antes de continuar- Tengo instrucciones de llevarlo a su habitación-

-Oh, de acuerdo- La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, aunque le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de información que aquella, algo era algo. Le siguió y en el trayecto no había dicho nada más que aquello. Subieron al piso siguiente, en donde todas las habitaciones se encontraban. Se preguntó que habría en el último piso, pero el tiempo entre su instalación y la hora de cenar era más que suficiente para investigar por un rato.

-Su habitación, señor- El cuidador abrió una puerta, dejando ver una alcoba con un color oro apagado predominando en aquélla. Cuddles entró en seguida y estaba decidido a tomar un pequeño descanso, no sin antes darle las gracias al mayor. Se volteó y antes de que pudiera decir nada el hombre ya no estaba, se asomó por el pasillo y tampoco lo vio- Hum… Qué raro, de seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer- Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, tumbándose encima de la cómoda y gran cama que tenía en medio de la habitación.

**02:43 pm**

Un peli anaranjado ahora tomaba su lugar frente a la puerta. Tenía el cabello algo esponjado y se peinaba este insistentemente esta cabellera algo esponjada. El brillo que ofrecían algunos detalles en plateado de la puerta le servían de reflejo y sonreía de manera conquistadora frente a estos- Oh sí, el rey ha llegado- Rió de forma leve y baja al decir eso.

**Sujeto 2:**

_Datos: Disco Bear (DB). Dieciocho años de edad. Estudiante de arte en música y danza.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número dos. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

De nuevo la puerta de abrió justo como hace un rato, dejando ver de nuevo al cuidador asomándose en esta- ¿Es invitado del Doctor?- Dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-DB ha llegado a la casa- Su actitud era siempre la misma, la de todo un galán en todo momento. Ni siquiera con el viejo hombre dejó a un lado aquello, apuntó con el dedo índice al hombre y guiñó un ojo- Y, ¿dónde está la fiesta?- Sonrió de lado esperando lo siguiente.

El hombre parecía estar un poco sorprendido, de mala manera, por la actitud del recién llegado- Pase, por favor- Se dio la media vuelta y dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara, retirándose al interior.

DB arrastró la maleta que traía, esta a contraluz brillaba un poco, como si tuviera brillantina por toda esta. Antes de entrar por completo miró una última vez a su auto, estaba estacionado junto a otro que terminaba siendo opacado por el estilo ochentero del vehículo lateral. Sonrió y las llaves se aseguró de traerlas al bolsillo antes de seguir al hombre hasta su habitación. Estaba a dos cuartos del de Cuddles y la decoración parecía ir con su estilo antiguo, pero al mismo tiempo galante, con tapiz rojo cubriendo algunas zonas, en general, combinaba con él.

Justo como la vez anterior, el cuidador ya no estaba cuando el joven se volteó para agradecer-Vale, que ancianito tan raro- Dijo antes de echarse a reír de una forma que sólo él hacía y se puso en seguida a escuchar algo de música disco en su iPod.

**03:10 pm**

Daba gracias a haber llegado con bien, creyó que se había perdido y el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacer esto, pero ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás. El automóvil, esta vez de color rojo obscuro, tomó lugar junto a los otros antes de bajarse de éste una joven pelirroja. Bajó su maleta y se paró frente a la puerta tocando nerviosa, se jugaba un mechón de cabello antes de que, casi pareciendo disco rayado, el hombre abriera con su monótona voz- ¿Es invitada del Doctor?-

**Sujeto 3:**

_Datos: Flaky. Diecisiete años de edad. Estudiante del instituto de Diseño y Confección.  
>Posición: Invitada al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número 3. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

-M-Mi nombre es Flaky y aquí está emh… -Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas la invitación, su bolso era un pequeño desastre, pero logró encontrarlo antes de ponerse más nerviosa- Aquí está- Sonrió apenas y con los labios un poco torcidos, por un momento pensó que no la traía consigo.

-Sígame, señorita- Miró la invitación de reojo y no necesitó nada más para dejarle el paso libre en la puerta.

Flaky, antes de entrar, miró alrededor de la entrada, había algo que no le gustaba del todo ahí, pero siempre le había gustado contribuir con lo que pudiera, en éste caso, con la ciencia. Se acomodó la correa del bolso y tomó su maleta, arrastrándola todo el camino hasta su habitación. Estaba en frente del de los chicos, justo en medio de estos también. Era en su mayoría de color rojizo y con detalles blancos, le agradaba de cierta forma. Nuevamente, el mayor se desvaneció en el aire antes de que pudiera decir nada- T-Tranquila Flaky, no es un fantasma de ni nada- Sonrió nerviosa convenciéndose a sí misma con esas palabras.

**03:35 pm**

Tocó la puerta no habiendo notado antes el picaporte. Su auto, bastante anticuado, pero luchador, estaba aparcado a lado de otros tres. Recordó que en la invitación decía que habría otros nueve participantes, concluyó que había llegado a buena hora. Se acomodó la boina y la maleta estilo deportivo la traía en la diestra.

**Sujeto 4:**

_Datos: Flippy. Dieciocho años. Sin especialización, escuela militar de la ciudad.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número cuatro. Relevancia; según el historial médico, sufre de cierta bipolaridad, doble vigilancia y monitoreo.<em>

Ya se había acostumbrado a los viajes de la puerta a las habitaciones, así que ni se molestó en preguntar si era invitado o no- Pase, le mostraré su habitación- La puerta se abrió por completo y, como con los invitados anteriores, lo dejó en su habitación y se fue antes de que pudieran dirigirle otra palabra.

-Hum, hombre extraño- Dejó la maleta sobre la cama con sábanas color verde, cerró la puerta y miró por la ventana, desde ahí podía ver un lateral del jardín y parte del lago, vista aburrida a su parecer.

**03: 58 pm**

Pensaba que sería la oportunidad para algo nuevo y emocionante, a su parecer resultaba totalmente divertido aquel experimento, además, quizás podrían hallar tratamiento viable para su constante insomnio, así podría dormir de manera muy placentera por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Tocó a la puerta suavemente con el picaporte- ¿Hola? Doctor ~ -Canturreó esperando a que alguien le abriera, habían ya otros cuatro autos además del suyo, por lo que no había llegado de último, sentía alivio por eso.

**Sujeto 5:**

_Datos: Giggles. Diecisiete años. Estudiante en la Facultad de Educadoras.  
>Posición: Invitada al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número cinco. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

La puerta se abrió como siempre. Ni siquiera dijo nada en esta ocasión- Pase, por favor- Se volteó dejando que la peli-rosa pasara sin contratiempos, pensó que al menos sólo faltaban otros cinco si es que todos llegaban.

-De acuerdo, soy Giggles por cierto- Ella rió infantilmente antes de entrar y sonreír con curiosidad. Al mayor de alguna manera le recordaba al primer chico que había llegado. La guió hasta su habitación, a lado de la de Flaky, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y ella simplemente pasó a su habitación, en esta ocasión, predominaba el color rosa obscuro- Se ve realmente linda- Espetó antes de entrar y dejar al hombre atrás, desapareciendo como las otras veces.

El mismo proceso se llevó a cabo una y otra vez, siendo las habitaciones extrañamente poseedoras de características comunes con la de sus habitantes. El cuidador instaló a todos en sus habitaciones según su orden de llagada.

**04:20 pm**

-Ay no, qué asco…- Se quejó una peli-azul al sentir que una de sus botas se enterraba superficialmente en un charco pequeño de lodo, odiaba la suciedad y todo siempre tenía que estar pulcro.

**Sujeto 6:**

_Datos: Petunia. Dieciocho años. Estudiante de Conservación del medio ambiente.  
>Posición: Invitada al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número cinco. No hay especial relevancia. <em>

__**04:43 pm**

-¡Al fin!- Gritó animado un peli-verde con un ojo de diferente color que el otro, al parecer traía lentillas, de otra manera no podía ser normal ese color en sus orbes. Traía una paleta en la mano y en su maleta habían bastantes más, además de tener una bolsita en el asiento del copiloto, acaba de estacionarse y ya estaba haciendo escándalo.

**Sujeto 7:**

_Datos: Nutty. Diecisiete años. Estudiante de Gastronomía.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número siete. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

**05:25 pm**

-Vaya, que casucha…- Espetó sorprendido de la magnitud de este. El casco de construcción chocó contra el marco de la puerta del automóvil, había sido descuidado y se quitó este para sobarse la cabeza.

**Sujeto 8:**

_Datos: Handy. Dieciocho años. Estudiante de Arquitectura y trabajador de medio tiempo.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número ocho. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

**06:12 pm**

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó antes de soltar una carcajada con medio cuerpo fuera del auto estacionado-

-¡Yo también!- Otra cabeza de asomó del otro lado, desastre por doble, no cabía duda alguna. Se acomodó el sombrero de mafioso mientras cerraba de un portazo el automóvil que acababan de robar de un depósito escasamente vigilado. Rieron al unísono de forma maliciosa, como sólo ellos sabían.

**Sujeto 9:**

_Datos: Lifty. Diecisiete años. Estudiante de Preparatoria. Ladrón. Hermano gemelo de Shifty.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número nueve. No hay especial relevancia<em>

**Sujeto 10:**

_Datos: Shifty. Diecisiete años. Estudiante de Preparatoria. Ladrón. Hermano gemelo de Lifty.  
>Posición: Invitado al experimento. Sujeto de pruebas número diez. No hay especial relevancia.<em>

Todos ahora estaban instalados en sus habitaciones y faltaba media hora para la cena. A las siete en punto sería el encuentro general, hasta el momento ninguno de los invitados se habían encontrado entre sí, todos se encontraban ocupados pensando sobre qué pasaría dentro de treinta minutos y, en general, durante las dos semanas de su estadía.

. . . . .

**Notas de la Autora: Cómo dije, es realmente largo este capítulo. Después de Giggles, el sujeto 5, no quise alargarme mucho más y, a pesar de eso, siguió extendiéndose más de lo que quería. No dice mucho, del único personaje que escribí mucho fue de Cuddles y tengo dos razones para aquello.**

**Si leen esa parte podrán omitir todas las demás con excepción de la descripción del sujeto  
>2- Más adelante será de vital importancia el 'por qué' decidió ir al proyecto, sigan leyendo.<strong>


	3. La cena

. . . . .

**07:00 pm  
>Hora del encuentro<strong>

Los invitados comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones, era la primera vez que se veían desde su llegada. Casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, en cuestión de segundos todos se encontraban mirándose entre sí, había un poco de tensión en el ambiente, una que sólo Nutty no podía notar, ya que estaba distraído con un caramelo de varios sabores.

-Parece que vamos a estar juntos un tiempo, mucho gusto, soy Cuddles- Mencionó el rubio tratando de parecer amable, no quería tener problemas con ningún otro invitado, además, todos parecían de la misma edad, deberían poder llevarse bien.

-¡Yo soy Giggles!- Una peli-rosa dio un saltito para que la miraran, sonreía cual pequeña niña y era probablemente la más alegre del grupo, o eso parecía en esos instantes.

Los demás no parecían interesados en presentaciones infantiles, así que Flippy intervino antes de que regresaran al primer día de kínder donde todos se presentaban- El Doctor nos espera, no hay tiempo para esto- Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón con estampado militar y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Unos lo siguieron sin decir nada, quizás con la misma idea que él u otras probablemente por no querer llamar la atención.

La mirada de Cuddles y Giggles se cruzó y se alzaron de hombros con una sonrisa, como diciendo: "Lo intentamos". El rubio comenzó a seguir a los demás, por su parte, ella se acercó a las otras dos chicas que había, no había podido evitar notar que eran pocas con relación a la cantidad de chicos- Parece que sólo somos nosotras- Sonrió, esta vez de manera más tranquila.

-Creo que sí- Una de ellas sonrió, la chica parecía agradarle- Soy Petunia- Extendió su mano y Giggles la tomó con un gesto infantil.

-Y-Yo soy Flaky- La pelirroja, un poco más bajita que ellas, hizo lo mismo y luego las tres se encaminaron hacia el comedor, siguiendo al sexo opuesto que parecía estársele adelantando.

**Comedor**

El Doctor Lumpy ya lo esperaba, al igual que Sniffles. El mayor sentado en una de las puntas, mientras que Sniffles se sentó a un lado suyo en la mesa. Poco a poco los invitados llegaban, tomando un lugar cualquier en la mesa, comenzando por Flippy, quien se sentó en la otra punta viendo de frente al Doctor. Una vez todos estuvieron acomodados, se levantó al igual que su aprendiz- Buenas noches, mis queridos sujetos de investigación- Era su especialidad tratar a los humanos como todo menos eso, humanos.

Todos prestaban atención, no había ni un solo ruido que perturbara el ambiente, todo parecía apagado, exceptuando la chimenea encendida que se encontraba a espaldas del Doctor- Ustedes ya me conocen y yo a ustedes, todos han sido debidamente estudiados, sus registros médicos y personales. Fueron convocados para formar parte de un proyecto de observación, siéntanse privilegiados- Paseaba la mirada entre todos los presentes, Sniffles no había volteado a ver a nadie, estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo algo en un computador portátil que tenía sobre la mesa.

Las miradas de los sujetos comenzaron a cruzarse entre sí, los pensamientos parecieron haberse detenidos en esos instantes, por la mente de cada uno se paseaba el eco de las palabras del peli-azul que se estaba presentando.

-Como habrán adivinado- Esto hizo que todos los ojos se fijaran en él de nuevo- Soy el Doctor Lumpy, este es mi ayudante, Sniffles- El mencionado se puso de pie dejando lo que hacía, bajó la cabeza en un intento de reverencia y se acomodó los lentes con mirada seria y neutra, comenzaba a parecerse a su mentor- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, ustedes no tienen que hacer nada más que permanecer las dos semanas establecidas en la habitación- Casi leyendo la mente de cierto rubio presente, agregó- Y, no se preocupen, la cantidad de dinero establecida en la invitación se les será entregada a los que terminen los quince días ya dichos, en caso de que uno decida no participar, pues, su parte será dividida entre los que sí concluyan su estadía-.

-Ahora, ninguno de ustedes se conoce de seguro, por favor, pónganse de pie mientras voy señalando su asiento y digan su nombre a sus compañeros- El menor de los peli-azules tomó asiento de nuevo y el mayor señaló primero al peli-verde frente a él- Veamos, comencemos contigo-.

Se levantó con evidente desgana- Mi nombre es Flippy, mientras no se metan conmigo todo estará bien- Paseó su mirada por los demás invitados y cuando le tocó a Flaky ser presa de la mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. Tomó asiento y esperó el turno de otra persona. El Doctor no esperaba menos del chico con trastorno bipolar, era, por el momento, quien más le interesaba dentro de los sujetos.

-Bien, veamos, el rubio de la derecha- Hizo una seña a un peli-anaranjado, este se levantó y sonrió de manera amigable.

-Hola, soy Handy y estoy a su servicio- Igual que el anterior, él paseó la mirada por los presentes, era tiempo de conocerse, pasaría con ellos los próximos días y quería evitar problemas.

Todos tuvieron su turno, después de Handy pasó Nutty quien no hizo nada más que decir que le gustaban los dulces mientras comía uno, Petunia fue la siguiente, Giggles continuó, Flaky la siguió, Shifty y Lifty se levantaron al mismo tiempo para presentarse, lo cual confundió a los presentes sobre quién era quien, luego Disco Bear quien se ganó cierta repulsión por parte de las señoritas, por último, Cuddles, a quien todos ya reconocían para ese momento.

-Perfecto- Dijo por lo bajo la mente maestra principal- Ahora que todos están un poco más familiarizados, por favor, disfruten el festín- Pronto, la cuidadora ingresó con un largo carrito lleno de platillos complejos y había suficiente comida para todos o hasta para más. Las chicas se levantaron a ayudar a poner todo en la mesa, los chicos, ¿qué se podía esperar de los chicos? Ellos sólo se quedaron sentados esperando que algo de la comida llegara a su parte de la mesa.

Todos cenaron y disfrutaron del banquete. Inclusive el Doctor y Sniffles. El reloj daban veinte pasadas de las ocho, el mayor se paró nuevamente a hablar- Bien, ahora que han comido todos me gustaría que supieran completamente de lo que trata esto- Llevó una mano a la espalda y la otra al frente frotando sus dedos entre sí, como si despedazara algo- La razón por la que vinieron, fue porque encontramos rastros de problemas de insomnio en sus registros médicos, la finalidad de esta investigación es tener pleno conocimiento en los patrones del sueño alterados como los que poseen ustedes- Se detuvo, esperando que sus invitados analizaran aquello antes de continuar- El contacto con el exterior es imposible, la cobertura de teléfonos celulares no llega hasta aquí y no hay un teléfono fijo en toda la mansión, el pueblo más lejano está a cinco kilómetros- Todos abrieron los ojos, no tanto como pensó que lo harían, los jóvenes de hoy en día parecían no poder vivir sin tecnología, pero tendrían que hacerlo en esta ocasión- La reja principal por la que todos entraron también estará cerrada, esto es para evitar el robo de sus automóviles- Esto no era más que una vil excusa.

Petunia, quien siempre había sido muy precavida, alzó la mano con una duda perturbando su mente- Doctor, disculpe-.

-¿Sí?- Lumpy arqueó una ceja, todos miraron a la peli-azul esperando sus próximas palabras.

-La investigación que realiza es sobre el sueño, eso está claro, pero… ¿Qué exactamente es lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer?-

-Ah, me alegra que preguntaras, pequeña- Este asintió dirigiendo la mirada a todos, de nuevo- Los primeros días servirán para adaptarse a su estadía aquí, no queremos que eso interfiera con los resultados, posteriormente, les daremos las indicaciones necesarias para que todo salga bien- Su sonrisa parecía convincente, tranquila, como si no ocultara nada, aunque esto fuera una mentira total y estuviera engañando en sus caras a esos jóvenes- Por ahora, que descansen, mis sujetos de investigación- Le hizo una seña a Sniffles para que le siguiera y este lo hizo sin chistar, antes de retirarse por una puerta se volteó- El cuidador y la ama de llaves suelen rondar en las noches por todos los pasillos, así que no se inquieten si escuchan algo raro- Dijo esto, cuando lo que esperaba era totalmente lo contrario- Me retiro- Ahora sí, se había ido por la puerta dejando a diez personas únicamente en la habitación.

El fuego de la fogata mantenía la habitación tibia y cómoda, la luz anaranjada pegaba a todos de costado, exceptuando a Flippy, que recibía esta de lleno en el rostro, aunque no era molesto para él.

Flaky miró de casualidad la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea, ocho y media, sintió entonces una oleada de cansancio recorrerle y haciéndole bostezar apenas, como una plaga, todos hicieron lo mismo en un curioso efecto dominó.

Cuddles oprimió ese rastro de cansancio y se levantó animado- ¿Quién vota por un recorrido de exploración?- Alzó la mano con la vista alegre en los demás, definitivamente no quería ir solo, podría perderse, por otro lado, no quería esperar hasta mañana.

Giggles se levantó de igual manera, como si su silla tuviera un resorte- ¡Yo apoyo esa idea!- Ella también había desechado el sueño que tenía para unírsele.

Flaky y Petunia se levantaron al mismo tiempo, con menos emoción que los dos primeros, fue esta última quién habló primero- No te dejaremos ir sola Giggles, podrías perderte- Dijo ésta, preocupada, evidentemente no podría hacerla desistir, así que se unió a ellos. Flaky también hizo un comentario- A-Además así podremos ver las demás habitaciones- La pelirroja luchaba contra su propio miedo, siempre había sido algo miedosa, pero ahora tenía que ser valiente, no quería ser la única fémina sin unirse a aquello.

Giggles sonrió agradecida, miró a los demás con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Alguien más? Vamos chicos ~ -Soltó una risa animada, así era ella.

Handy se levantó alzando la mano, aunque no fuera necesario- Cuenten conmigo- A todos les pareció de pocas palabras, pero parecía amable. Le dirigió una mirada discreta a Petunia, aunque Giggles la notó no dijo nada al respecto, sólo sonrió.

Lifty codeó a su hermano quien terminaba de devorarse un palito de pan- Shifty- Este hizo caso y se acercó, sabiendo que algo le quería decir en secreto. El menor de los gemelos se acercó y susurró a su oído- ¿Has visto esta casa? De seguro hay un montón de cosas de valor en los pasillos, si nos vamos con ellos no hay manera de perdernos, aunque fuera sólo de exploración- El mayor no tardó en analizarlo y asintió, poniéndose de pie- Nosotros vamos- Se acomodó el sombrero mientras hablaba, Lifty también se puso de pie- No nos lo perderíamos- Rieron por lo bajo al mismo tiempo.

Flippy, por su parte, rodó los ojos, fastidiado- Dejen que los niños exploradores vayan a su recorrido, yo me voy a descansar- Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a su habitación, por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. Flaky se sonrojó por cómo les habían llamado, pensando si no era un poco infantil la actitud que había tomado.

-¡Yo tengo una cita importante con mis dulces!- Espetó Nutty riendo de una manera un poco escalofriante, haciendo que todos lo miraran un poco raro, exceptuando Giggles quien sólo rió divertida por el muchacho. De cualquier forma, el chico de lentillas de colores siguió a Flippy para no perderse.

Disco Bear también comenzó a seguir a los dos peli-verdes- Oh, oh, oh, el rey se tiene que ir a descansar- Rió galantemente antes de retirarse, a las señoritas seguía causándoles repulsión.

Aquellos tres se habían ido ya por la misma puerta por donde habían llegado. Los siete restantes se miraron entre sí, Giggles fue la primera en hablar- De acuerdo, ¡aquí vamos!- Dijo emocionada antes de guiarles, junto a Cuddles, por una tercera puerta, una que no había sido utilizada aún.

. . . . .

**Notas de la Autora: **

_**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo mis lectores. Díganme qué opinan, ¿escribo bien las personalidades de los personajes? ¿Debería cambiar algo? Hablando de eso, se acerca el momento de hacer unos cuántos pairings. Estaba pensando en los siguientes.**_

_**Cuddles x Giggles / Flaky x Flippy / Petunia x Handy / Lumpy x Sniffles **_

_**Sí, habrá un poco de todo. Pero díganme qué opinan, qué pairing les gustaría leer, hasta el momento son tres hetero y un yaoi, no sé si hacer algo con Disco Bear, Shifty, Lifty y con Nutty. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, ¡gracias por leer! **_


	4. Habitación Rubí

. . . . .

El grupo de siete personas ahora se dirigía por un pasillo iluminado débilemente por velas a los lados. Cuddles y Giggles eran los 'líderes' ya que iban a la cabeza del grupo, pero todos estaban igual de perdidos pues no conocían nada de la mansión. Petunia, Handy y Flaky iban en medio del grupo, los tres tenían una plática en voz baja acerca de lo grande que parecía la mansión, la pelirroja parecía estar tranquila, aunque no sería sorpresa que en cualquier momento soltara un gritillo por alguna sombra o ruido extraño.

Shifty y Lifty iban de último, por supuesto. Escudriñaban con la mirada cada objeto del pasillo, lo que parecía resplandecer bajo la tenue luz llamaba su atención y no perdían detalle de nada. El mayor codeó a su hermano señalando una vasija con decoración realmente hermosa, destacaba de entre los demás adornos pues la mesa donde estaba era exclusivamente para dicho objeto y no había flores en él, a diferencia de los demás jarrones, lo que los llevaba a concluir: vale mucho más que los demás. Ambos rieron al unísono por lo bajo para no ser descubiertos.

No sabían cuanto habían avanzado, pero algunos de ellos pensaban que lo suficiente como para que ya se hubieran topado con otro pasillo. No fue hasta unos pasos más que se toparon con la pared y sólo había un recodo a la izquierda. Todos se miraron entre sí, exceptuando a los gemelos peli-verdes que parecían estar más entretenidos en una plática privada y un intercambio de miradas que ninguno de los demás se preocupó por entender.

-Parece que por aquí hay algunas habitaciones- Giggles comentó para todos mientras se llevaba la mano sobre los ojos como quien mira bajo el sol-

-Y, ¿qué crees que sean? Claramente no son dormitorios, los nuestros están del otro lado- Petunia, siempre tan prudente-

-Podrían ser simples cuartos donde guardan cosas. Ya saben, los ricos siempre tiene cuartos exclusivos para cosas de valor, como museos caseros o algo así- Handy intervino con su opinión personal-

Los ojos de los peli-verdes brillaron al instante y uno se adelantó, pasando a todos de largo- ¿Entonces qué esperamos? Vamos, se suponía que esto era un grupo de exploración y eso es lo que estamos haciendo- Shifty sonreía incitando a los demás mientras que su hermano acarreaba a todos para que caminaran hacia adelante, como si de ovejas se trataran-

Giggles y Cuddles se miraron entre sí con una gran sonrisa y se unieron a Shifty animados- ¡Vamos chicos, esto es por lo que vinimos!- La peli-rosa sonreía ampliamente como de costumbre.

Handy era fácil de llevar por el ánimo de los demás, así que caminó junto a los más bajitos que él y revolvió su cabello- Tienen razón, deberíamos llegar hasta el final ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí-.

Petunia y Flaky se miraron siendo empujadas por Lifty, la peli-azul soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió no muy convencida, Flaky imitó la sonrisa un poco nerviosa, pero al fin y al cabo todos volvieron a la marcha por el nuevo pasillo.

**Habitación Rubí**

La primera habitación que no estaba bajo llave estaba decorada en su mayoría por un color rojo en tono vino, bastante obscuro, la habitación era iluminada por un candelabro bastante sencillo, dándole a la habitación un aspecto anaranjado como todo lo que habían recorrido antes. Como era de esperarse, fue Shifty quien entró de primero, caminando rápidamente hasta el objeto en el centro de la habitación, todos los demás lo siguieron hasta entrar, por último, su hermano.

En medio había un pedestal de material poroso, como una columna a medio terminar, encima, en una cajita de cristal bastante elaborada, había un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas, con un rubí del tamaño de un dedo pulgar incrustado en medio de todo. El brillo que reflejaba se podía notar en los ojos de todos los presentes que miraban sorprendidos la reliquia.

Había sepulcral silencio, fue Petunia quien decidió romper con aquél- ¿Qué hace un collar así en un lugar como este?- Todos la miraron, comenzando a responderse esa pregunta en sus mentes.

-Q-Quizás Handy tenga razón y es como una especie de museo casero- Flaky, como todos los demás, comenzaba a aceptar lo que había dicho el peli-anaranjado anteriormente, asumiéndolo como verdad ya que eso parecía a simple vista.

Cuddles miró alrededor, algo que ninguno había hecho antes. La pared contraria a donde estaba la puerta estaba decorada únicamente por un cuadro enmarcado y una placa de metal donde había inscrito algo- Miren eso- Comentó señalando la pintura. La imagen plasmada era de la una joven muy bella, con piel clara y aparentemente suave, de largos cabellos anaranjados y rizos en perfecto estado. Ojos color obscuro y sobre el pecho de ella descansaba con tranquilidad el mismo collar que tenían frente suyo.

-Es muy hermosa- Giggles continuó, acercándose a ver la pintura y la placa que estaba abajo- Hum… Aún se puede leer algo- Comenzó a recitar- _Habitación Rubí, en honor a la hija del señor de la casa. 1925 – 1947- _Titubeó un poco antes de seguir leyendo, lo que venía a continuación le hizo temblar- _Antoniette de Rubhein, fue hallada muerta en esta misma habitación. El nombre fue dado gracias a su prenda favorita, un collar con un rubí como característica principal- _No quiso seguir leyendo, apenas si iba a la mitad de lo escrito, se alejó para volver con los otros que parecían estar paralizados por su lectura.

Flaky se alteró casi de inmediato- ¿E-Estás diciendo que hubo un muerto aquí?- Sus palabras salían fugaces de su boca, siendo presa del nerviosismo, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con muerte ni cosas espantosas como esas- ¡Deberíamos s-salir de aquí!- Espetó alzando la voz, los presentes la miraban un poco extraño, pero por dentro estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-Tranquila, Flaky- Handy intentaba hacer que se relajara y le puso una mano en el hombro, ella se sobresaltó pero luego respiró hondo una y otra vez, calmándose- Aún pienso que deberíamos salir de aquí… -Insistió ella de nuevo en un estado más relajado.

-Opino lo mismo… -Giggles también había sentido un escalofrío al leerlo- Ya vimos bastante, creo que podemos irnos ya de la habitación- Decidida, retomó el rumbo hacia la puerta.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado…- Habló en voz baja, dando un último vistazo a la pintura antes de seguir a la peli-rosa.

-Sería mejor no averiguarlo- Petunia no quería involucrarse con ningún asunto que tuviera que ver con muertes, ni siquiera con la casa, ella era una invitada y sólo eso.

Todos salieron de la habitación con pasos sigilosos, como si no quisieran perturbar el sueño de alguien que dormita. Al salir todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado en esa habitación entre su entrada y salida, sólo que al cerrarse la puerta una corriente de aire apagó todas las velas del candelabro. En la habitación no había ninguna ventana.

Los gemelos salieron de último, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Cada uno tenía un mapa mental de la casa, o al menos de lo que habían visto hasta ahora- ¿Lo tienes, verdad?- Lifty le susurró a su hermano cuidando que nadie escuchara.

-Por supuesto- No era nada material, sino la imagen plasmada en su mente de la localización exacta de la habitación. Shifty se acomodó el sombrero con un gesto de poco esfuerzo, aparentemente muy tranquilo con todo.

Las demás puertas estaban todas cerradas con llave, para su mala suerte. No pudieron ver el interior de ninguna otra, tampoco es que quisieran. Todos sabían que podían encontrar algo como en la primera y nadie quería eso. Probablemente sólo los peli-verdes querían encontrar algo más que lo anterior.

Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban contemplando una pared sin salida alguna. Sin otros pasillos al cual acceder.

-¿Eh? ¿No hay por donde más ir?- Giggles se mostraba confundida por esto, mirando a los lados y no encontrando nada excepto muros tapizados como el resto de la casa. Suspiró, un tanto decepcionada.

Flaky bostezó como lo había hecho en el comedor, tenía sueño otra vez y ahora llegó para quedarse- Creo que deberíamos ir ya a las habitaciones- Se talló un ojo, pensando cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejaron el comedor.

-Creo que sería lo más prudente- Handy se le adelantó a Petunia, ella le echó una mirada aprobatoria, justo lo que él quería.

Todos se miraron entre sí asintiendo ligeramente. Comenzaron a emprender el camino de vuelta, en silencio y al pasar por la Habitación Rubí sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, pensando que cada uno había sido el único que lo había sentido, por lo cual callaron cualquier comentario.

El recodo seguía en su lugar y volvieron sobre sus pasos, llegando finalmente al comedor. La chimenea estaba apagada y la única iluminación era la pobre llama de las velas de los candelabros en el techo.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Al estar en el pasillo frente a las puertas de sus dormitorios, las chicas se despidieron como se acostumbra, un beso en la mejilla y un par de palabras amables. Los chicos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Buenas noches chicas, duerman bien y nos vemos mañana- Cuddles se despidió de ellas animadamente. Giggles sonrió ante el gesto, más ampliamente que las otras dos chicas.

-Descansen, mañana empieza lo verdaderamente bueno- Handy los animó a todos con su comentario, intentando olvidar la aterradora información de la Habitación Rubí

Shifty y Lifty ya estaban poniendo pie dentro de su habitación, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo- Buenas noches- Su desgana era evidente, entraron y cerraron la puerta- ¿Cuándo será bueno ir?- El menor preguntó ni bien se aseguró de haber cerrado la puerta- Es peligroso ir estos días, debemos asegurarnos de que los cuidadores estén bien dormidos y esos tontos no husmeen- Concluyó el mayor antes de echarse en la enorme cama- Me parece bien… ¿Crees que sea verdad eso de que la chica murió en la habitación?- Lifty tomó asiento en la cama, aflojándose la camisa de botones- Creo que los ricos son endemoniadamente extraños, no le tomes importancia a eso- Shifty se levantó para ir al baño individual de la habitación a cambiarse tras decir eso- Mejor ya vayámonos a dormir- Concluyó con la conversación antes de entrar en el baño para quitarse la ropa incómoda y ponerse algo más ligero.

Todos los demás entraron casi al mismo tiempo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Petunia y Handy cruzaron la mirada por unos segundos antes de entrar cada uno su alcoba. Con Cuddles y Giggles sucedió lo mismo, sólo que ambos sacudieron la mano al despedirse. Flaky lo miró todo y sonrió tranquila, fue la última en entrar a su cuarto, pero antes echó una mirada al cuarto de Flippy, estaba justo al lado del suyo, pasaron unos lentos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no quería estar sola en el pasillo y entró precipitadamente a la habitación. De pronto reinó el silencio, diez minutos después todos estaban ya en cama, si bien no dormidos por el insomnio, al menos descansando.

En una sala donde había alrededor de diez televisiones, todas ellas del mismo tamaño y acomodadas de forma lineal, estaban los dos peli-azules. El menor sentado frente a los monitores, la luz de estos se reflejaba en sus anteojos y el mayor de pie atrás suyo. Lumpy sonrió de lado, satisfecho- El experimento acaba de comenzar…-

. . . . .

**Notas de la autora:**

**Chicos, chicos, les traigo el cuarto capítulo y sentí que no me convenció del todo, pero la verdad no supe que cambiarle al relato, considero que lo hice bien, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Me han dejado un par de comentarios preguntando sobre si Splendid saldría en la historia y lamento muchísimo tener que decir que no, no aparecerá porque de por sí son demasiados personajes dentro de la casa. Seguiré pensando, si existe alguna remota posibilidad de incluirlo, aunque sea algo corto, lo haré, pero ténganme consideración que de por sí la historia no es fácil.**

**Otro dato: ¿Por qué una habitación con un collar donde murió la dueña de éste? Porque en estas habitaciones se centra la historia de la mansión. **

**Una cosa más: Me preguntaron que si morirían los personajes, mi respuesta, lamentablemente, es sí, cada uno tendrá su muerte especial, por así decirlo. Lamento a quienes les incomode esto, pero nunca nadie sale ileso de una casa así, así que lo siento. **

**Eso es todo, los veo en el próximo capítulo ~ **


	5. Amor fraternal

**¡ ADVERTENCIA!**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas, incesto y otras cosas fuertes. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Gracias.**

. . . . .

Shifty y Lifty aún no podían dormir, eran las 12:45, no estaban ni cansados ni mucho menos soñolientos. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama con sábanas verde esmeralda decorándola. Lifty miraba su móvil sin ninguna raya de señal, gruñó quejándose- Es una estupidez, ¿cómo es que no hay señal en un lugar como este?- Se sentó con los brazos echados hacia atrás, sirviéndole de apoyo mientras dejaba el móvil a un lado.

-No servirá de nada que te quejes de esa manera- El mayor de los gemelos imitó la pose de su hermano, se talló un ojo y se le quedó mirado- No es como si tuviéramos muchas personas a quién llamar- Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose por qué su hermano se quejaba por algo tan inútil como señal en el móvil.

-Porque ni siquiera se puede navegar en la red sin señal- Hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios, mirando al frente. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por una lámpara de mesa a un costado, dándole a la habitación una tonalidad anaranjada y tenue.

Shifty rodó los ojos- Hay mejores cosas que eso, además, sólo será por unas tres semanas, imagínate la cantidad de dinero con la que nos van a recompensar por tener que pasar ese tiempo en este extraño lugar- Hizo una pausa, el menor se quedó en silencio, estático- Además, tú viste esa piedra enorme en ese cuarto, te aseguro que podemos sacar provecho de eso mientras estamos aquí-

Lifty relajó el rostro y miró a su hermano, con una sonrisa cómplice- Tienes razón, apuesto a que hay al menos un par más de esas reliquias en los demás cuartos, sólo tenemos que escabullirnos mientras ninguno de esos tontos nos vean, sobre todo la peli-rosa o el rubio- Sacó la lengua, como si estuviera asqueado- Son demasiado infantiles esos dos… Y también esa chica de rojo, Dios, parece una niña de cinco años, asustada por todo- Se encogió de hombros, quejándose de las actitudes de los demás.

Shifty permaneció en silencio mientras hablaba, suavizó su expresión y una sonrisa pícara se dejó ver en su rostro- ¿Podría ser que te gusta alguna de esas mocosas?- Preguntó como si nada, sabiendo en parte la respuesta que recibiría.

El otro pareció perder la voz justo cuando la pregunta fue formulada, dirigió la mirada a Shifty, quien seguía con esa sonrisa- S…Sabes que no es nada como eso, tonto. Ptf- Quería pretender que daba igual la pregunta, sabía a dónde llevaría todo esto, pero a veces llevarle la contraria era un tanto divertido, aunque fuera él quien luego terminara cediendo en sus respuestas.

-Entonces deja de hablar tanto de ellas- Se inclinó hacia su hermano y le tomó de la barbilla, éste tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

El menor sonrió, resistiendo- ¿Celoso, hermanito?- Sonrió de lado, provocativamente, quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Aunque lo estuviera, sigues siendo mío, tonto hermano- Dicho esto le atrajo por la barbilla hacia él y ambos estuvieron juntos en un beso superficial, que no tardó en subir de tono de manera lenta.

Lifty se separó, con el rostro enrojeciéndose progresivamente- Idiota, siempre será así- Esta vez fue él quien le arrebató un beso de los labios, más salvaje que el anterior. No cabía duda alguna, de que cuando ambos se prendían, era el menor quien se volvía más fiero, pero seguía siendo el de naturaleza pasiva en contraste con Shifty.

El mayor pasó sus brazos por su espalda baja, ambos traían únicamente unos bóxers y una camiseta ligera, como si de verdad creyeran que dormirían en paz esa noche. Sus manos, cálidas en ese momento, recorrieron la espalda del menor, primero por sobre la ropa y luego por debajo. Lifty suspiró y sintió que el estómago se le oprimía, ¿nervios? Nah, ya había hecho esto con su hermano algunas veces anteriormente, no podían ser nervios, creía.

Ambos terminaron sin camisa casi al instante, los dos pares de manos idénticas se paseaban libremente sobre la piel del otro, todo tan cálido, pronto gotas de sudor comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo, había escasa ventilación y que ambos estuvieran calientes no ayudaba en nada, pero en ese momento poco les importaba eso.

Lifty pronto yacía boca arriba sobre la cama, las manos recorrían la espalda de su hermano que estaba encima de él, besándolo. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, besando su barbilla, cuello, pecho, mordiendo y succionado ambos pezones antes de seguir su camino hasta el vientre. Shifty hacía que su hermano se retorciera de placer, y apenas estaba comenzando.

Shifty llegó hasta la parte baja del cuerpo del menor, sonrió ampliamente, con los dientes jugueteó con el elástico del bóxer de su hermano, parecía que se lo iba a retirar, pero estaba simplemente jugando. Paseó la lengua sobre el miembro de Lifty, por encima de la tela. Respondía a los estímulos de manera satisfactoria para el mayor, bajó su rostro y empujó por la base con su misma lengua, provocando que Lifty soltara un gemido prolongado.

Alzó una de las piernas de su hermano, lamiendo los muslos, torturándolo, quería escuchar que pidiera por más, hasta que no lo hiciera, no seguiría trabajando con su región vital. Con su rostro recorría la pierna derecha, la izquierda la acariciaba de manera provocativa con la mano. Lifty se retorcía en su lugar, ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero pronto tendría que abrir la boca para rogar por atención.

A Shifty esto le encantaba, volvió a subir hasta quedar a lado de su oído, mordió este seductoramente antes de susurrarle- Muéstrame, dónde quieres que te toque, pequeño pervertido- Rió con un deje pequeño de burla. A el menor no le hizo nada de gracia, pero qué diablos, le estaba gustado.

Lifty tomó la mano de su hermano, descubrió su rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios. Mientras se besaban, el menor guió la mano del mayor por su pecho, torso y vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Shifty sonrió entre el beso, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. En cambio, él mismo siguió el recorrido hasta comenzar a masajear la hombría de su hermano a flor de piel. Éste se retorció, separándose del beso.

Shifty presionaba la punta del ya erecto miembro de su hermano, enloqueciendo a Lifty de sobremanera. Incluso ya había algo de líquido pre-seminal cubriendo poco a poco toda la entrepierna del menor. Buena seña, para Shifty, claro. Lifty también podía sentir lo que se acercaba- E-Espera.. Nhg, si sigues haciendo eso yo… -Suspiró, no podía ni siquiera articular una oración decentemente, segundos después, Lifty se corrió en la mano del mayor, con la ropa interior aún encima, manchando un poco ésta.

-Vaya, hoy fue más rápido que la última vez- Se burló con una voz provocativa, mordiendo un poco más su oreja, aprovechando que la tenía a su lado.

-C-Cállate- Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, respirando agitadamente.

Shifty sonrió, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza a su hermano- ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó, como si pareciera apresurado.

-Si no lo estuviera no te hubiera dejado ni empezar- Se descubrió el rostro, estaba agitado. Sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Oh, entonces sí eres un pequeño pervertido, habías estado esperándolo, ¿no es cierto?- Susurros que penetraban en la mente de Lifty y lo hacían de verdad parecer un pervertido. Su molesto hermano, su amado hermano, lo volvía loco.

Sin decir nada más, Shifty retiró la húmeda prenda que le quedaba a Lifty y con el líquido blanco que había en su mano, comenzó a pasear un dedo por la entrada de su hermano. Sólo rozaba esa zona. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que el menor comenzara a sentirse extraño. Pero, hoy el mayor tenía una idea mejor.

-Híncate- Ordenó de repente, deteniendo el roce de su dedo.

-¿Qué?- El menor abrió los ojos confundido.

-Vamos, híncate, quiero probar algo- Su mirada echaba lujuria a montones, al igual que sus gestos en general.

-No soy un sujeto de pruebas- El menor se quejó, pero obedeció. Se puso en posición de cuatro patas, rodillas apoyadas, codos también. Dejándole a Shifty una muy agradable vista, el menor confiaba en que su hermano cuidaría de él, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Perfecto- Susurró el mayor antes de acercarse a su hermano. Travieso, le mordió un glúteo a su hermano, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y emitiera un quejido. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua por alrededor de su entrada, humedeciendo la zona. Pasó ésta por el botón de su hermano, justo ahí. Bajó hasta la base del miembro del menor, la cual empujó con la lengua un poco. Volvió a subir, hizo presión en la entrada de su hermano. Él sólo suspiró y gimió.

Pronto metió un dedo. Un dolor recorrió la espalda del menor haciendo que elevara la cabeza y se quejara en voz baja. Lo movió dentro de él, dilatando lo más que pudiera a su gemelo. Un segundo y tercer dedo pronto acompañaron al primero. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación durante esos segundo, sólo se escuchaban unos quejidos por lo bajo de parte de Lifty.

Shifty retiró los dedos del interior de su hermano- Voltéate- Ordenó nuevamente, pero su voz parecía más suave.

Con el peso de su cansada cuerpo, Lifty volvió a colocarse boca arriba sobre la cama, dándole a su hermano una vista muy privada de todo su cuerpo. Shifty se relamió los labios con lujuria. El menor se percató de eso y rodó los ojos- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando o qué?- Se quejó, por sobre todas las cosas, una de las que más le avergonzaban, era que lo vieran desnudo y tan… indefenso.

-Por supuesto que no, querido Lifty- El timbre en la voz de Shifty hizo que el menor sintiera un pequeño escalofrío.

Shifty levantó la pierna derecha de su hermano, llevándola hasta el frente flexionada, el menor se puso ligeramente de lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El mayor colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su hermano, presionando un poco. Poco a poco, lo penetró por completo.

-Joder, estás muy estrecho, Lifty- Al mayor le costó un poco de trabajo poder moverse, para dar la siguiente estocada. Bien, no es como si el menor no estuviera pasando por un momento doloroso. Éste mordió las sábanas para evitar soltar un gemido que despertara a los otros cuartos, aunque probablemente ya hubieran escuchando todo lo anterior.

Continuó moviéndose dentro de su hermano, su amado hermano, su incestuoso hermano. Pronto encontró que moverse era un poco más fácil, así que aumentó la profundidad de sus embestidas. Era mucho más placentero para él, y para su hermano, de esa manera. Lento. El menor no terminaba tan adolorido y el mayor disfrutaba por más tiempo.

Antes de darse cuenta, los dos estaban suspirando al unísono. Como cuando reían, juntos.

-Shifty… Ya no puedo más- El menor se las arregló para decir todo de corrido sin cortes, estaba al límite, agotado, extasiado, adolorido, sobre todo.

-Sólo… un poco más- Esta vez fue Shifty quien habló de manera entrecortada, su miembro viril estaba a punto de terminar por esa noche, él tampoco podía aguantar.

- Ngh, no, n-no puedo- En ese momento se corrió por segunda vez. Su hermano al mismo tiempo, soltó su esencia dentro de Lifty, ambos suspiraron por última vez esa noche. Sus cuerpos cansados se recostaron el uno al lado del otro. Agitados. Emocionados.

Hubo silencio. Sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban.

-Dejamos esto hecho un desastre- Lifty rompió la ausencia de ruido. Suspiró con una media sonrisa.

-Como si importara, además, pudimos haberlo dejado mucho peor- El mayor besó en los labios a Lifty una vez más.

Lifty se dejó- Y luego yo soy el pervertido- Reprochó acercándose al cuerpo de su hermano.

-Lo eres- Asintió el otro mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del menor, tenerle cerca era lo que necesitaba.

Lifty rodó los ojos- Como sea, necesitaré una ducha mañana temprano- Se hizo bolita junto a su hermano.

-Por supuesto, y quizás para esa hora ya estés listo para otra ronda- El mayor mordió la oreja del menor, provocándolo.

-¡N-Ni lo sueñes!- Negó con la cabeza de manera brusca, ya era más que suficiente.

-Claro que no, sueño cosas mucho peores- Provocativo, siempre igual.

-Tonto pervertido- Lifty sonrió antes de acurrucarse de buena manera.

-Pero soy tu tonto pervertido- Shifty estiró la mano para apagar la lamparita a su lado. La penumbra reinó.

-Claro que lo eres- El menor cerró la conversación, pronto ambos se encontraban en sus respectivos mundos subconscientes, soñando.

**. . . . .**

**Listo, un capítulo más terminado. Perdón si es super fail, hace mucho que no escribía nada R-18 ni yaoi. En fin, este capítulo no tiene nada relevante en la historia. Es sólo algo que decidí incluir ya que más de un par de personas lo pidieron, además AMO a estos dos como pareja.**

**Os amo, dejen reviews ~**


	6. Acercamientos

**. . . . .**

Las siete de la mañana. Todos los invitados se hallaban durmiendo aún, quien había tenido suerte fue únicamente DB, quién logró tener siete horas de corrido en un sueño donde conquistaba la pista de baile, todo tan perfecto. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras la luz del sol entraba débilmente por una ventana lateral. Los demás tuvieron horas entrecortadas de sueño, como siempre. Sin embargo, ese día estaban especialmente cansados, al menos el grupo de exploración, que regresó un par de horas después de lo previsto a sus habitaciones. Adormilados, si no es que dormidos del todo, yacían en sus camas, arropados o extendidos como estrellas, así como Handy estaba.

Silencio. Tranquilidad. Pamplinas. La calma de la mañana fue quebrantada por el repique de una campanilla a los lejos, pero el eco era más que suficiente para poner alerta a todos los sujetos. Más de un par sufrió de un pequeño sobresalto, Flaky sobre todo, la pequeña asustadiza. Eventualmente, se levantaron y se asomaron por la habitación, algunos arreglándose el cabello con una mano mientras veían de qué se trataba. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que la ama de llaves, con una campanilla de mano moviéndose sin cesar en su mano, al menos hasta que vio a todos los invitados ahí, entonces detuvo el movimiento para hablar.

-Es hora del desayuno, el Doctor los espera a todos, dijo no más de quince minutos. Con su permiso- Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. Dio la media vuelta. Y así, tan rápido como desapareció, volvió a perderse en el largo pasillo y el redoble a la derecha. Todos se miraron, un poco aturdidos, Petunia incluso se preguntó en su mente donde estaba, aunque la respuesta vino pronto a su mente.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos- Sugirió Giggles con una entusiasta sonrisa. Incluso desde temprano estaba así de alegre.

Se miraron entre sí, pero no esperando que nadie dijera algo más. Volvieron casi de inmediato a sus habitaciones. Exceptuando Cuddles, quien se acercó a Giggles antes de que ella se diera media vuelta- Buenos días, Giggles- Susurró para que sólo ella escuchara.

Ella sonrió de vuelta, alegre- Buenos días a ti, Cuddles- Relajó su expresión, sin dejar de tener ese semblante de felicidad- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-

-No pude dormir hasta la medianoche- Negó con la cabeza levemente- Pero después de eso no tuve muchos problemas para dormir, aunque me desperté sólo una vez como a las tres, pero sólo eso- Asintió esta vez.

-Ah, qué suerte la tuya- Expresó con un rostro que parecía consternado, pero sentía lástima por sí misma- Yo apenas pude dormir unas cuatro horas- Miró hacia el suelo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Pronto se compuso- Espero tener más suerte hoy, quizás después de explorar un rato más pueda dormir mejor- Afirmó esperando que fuese así.

Cuddles asintió- Puede que sí- Hubo un pequeño silencio- Bueno, será mejor que me aliste, nos vemos abajo- Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios antes de acercarse a la peli-rosa y darle un beso inocente en la mejilla, como un saludo, ¿o una despedida momentánea? Ah, da igual. El punto es que ella lo aceptó, como un gesto amigable. Entonces ambos fueron a sus habitaciones a arreglarse, no sin un leve rubor, casi imperceptible, en sus mejillas.

Flippy lo vio todo, miraba por una muy pequeña apertura de su puerta. Cerró ésta junto con las otras dos. Se quitó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia su maleta por ropa para cambiarse. _"Infantiles"_. Pensó dejando la prenda color blanco para reemplazarla por una de color negro y los pantaloncillos cortos por unos de aspecto militar. Alcanzó su navaja suiza y la metió en su bolsillo, siempre a la mano. Se fue a lavar la cara, enjuagar la boca y estar medianamente presentable. Aunque no le importaba mucho su aspecto.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones. Petunia se encontró con Giggles camino al comedor, así que se unió a ella y tuvieron una corta charla acerca de cómo habían pasado la noche. La peli-rosa consideraba a la otra ya una amiga, así que le hizo un pequeño comentario acerca de cierto rubio alegre.

-Ya decía que se habían llevado muy bien desde el primer día- La peli-azul sonrió mientras terminaba su comentario.

Giggles rió un poco nerviosa- Bueno, pero puedo decir lo mismo de cierto chico de cabello anaranjado- Ella codeó a Petunia despacio.

No respondió, pero su mirada decía bastante para Giggles. Ambas rieron una vez más, pasando a una plática de cosas más triviales y seguir su camino escaleras abajo.

El siguiente en salir de su habitación fue Flippy, se pasaba aún una mano por el cabello, supuestamente arreglándolo, pero su melena se negaba a permanecer quieta. Se aseguró de cerrar su puerta, en ese momento un chirrido a su lado captó su atención. Flaky también estaba saliendo de su habitación. Llevaba unas bermudas color azul pálido, una blusa blanca y un suéter más amplio que su delgado cuerpo, en un curioso color verde. Además de unas zapatillas del mismo tono verdoso. Fue después de que ella cerró su puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Flippy estaba al otro lado del pasillo con ella. Miró al suelo al interceptar la mirada de este con la suya y su rostro se enrojeció tímidamente.

Ella quiso irse en ese momento del pasillo y llegar al comedor, pero a los pocos pasos, por no fijarse en el camino, chocó con una mesa decorativa, dándose un pequeño golpe en el costado. Se quejó en vos baja, llevando una mano a donde se golpeó. _"¡Ay no!"_. Pensó, estaba avergonzada.

En ese momento los gemelos salían también de su habitación, vestidos de una manera extrañamente formal. Pantalón de vestir y camisa de botones blanca, arremangada. Ambos iguales, excepto porque Shifty llevaba su característico sombrero. Los dos vieron el momento en el que la pelirroja se dio contra la mesa. También vieron a Flippy más delante de ellos en el pasillo.

Flippy negó con la cabeza y suspiró como si estuviera fastidiado- ¿De dónde sacaron a estas personas para el experimento?- Dijo a la nada, tampoco esperaba una respuesta, pero lo dijo lo bastante alto como para que los presentes en el corredor pudieran escucharlo.

Ella miró al suelo, sintiéndose menos, era demasiado receptiva con los comentarios de los demás hacia su persona. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron de manera cómplice. Se acercaron uno a cada lado de Flaky, abrazándola uno por cada hombro.

-Oh vamos- Comenzó Lifty- No tienes que ser tan duro con ella- Continuó, esperando la respuesta del otro peliverde. Su hermano se mantenía en silencio. Flaky, por su parte, gesticuló un rostro nervioso mientras los dos jóvenes le rodeaban.

Captaron la atención del peli-verde. Lo que causó en la muchacha un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza. Él no se inmutaba por cosas tan simples, sin embargo… -¿Qué has dicho? –Arqueó una ceja, retando a uno de los gemelos a repetírselo de frente. Sin embargo, su semblante parecía más de burla que de desafío, como si le diera risa.

-He dicho- Comenzó Lifty de nuevo- Que no seas tan duro con ella- Esta vez articuló las palabras de tal manera que su dicción era casi perfecta.

Flaky de repente se sintió muy incómoda, ¿era eso posible? Al parecer sí, porque estaba pasando. Pero estaba helada, incapaz de apartarse de los hermanos o de mirar al frente, su mirada estaba bien clavada al suelo u hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ninguno de los jóvenes.

-Hmp- Flippy rodó los ojos, sonriendo de manera arrogante- Váyanse antes de que los arroje por aquella ventana- Dijo como si nada, siendo para él bastante normal tener que utilizar la fuerza.

Los gemelos comprendieron, a pesar del todo de su voz, que el sujeto hablaba lo bastante en serio como para que ambos se separaran de la chica y comenzaran su camino hasta el comedor. Pasaron junto a Flippy, riendo para 'enfriar' el asunto- Tranquilo hombre, aprende a reconocer las bromas- Shifty opinó antes de seguir su camino y comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

Ahora sólo quedaban Flaky y Flippy en el pasillo. Ella apenas si se dio cuenta del momento en el que la habían soltado. Miraba ansiosamente el suelo, jugueteando con las puntas de sus zapatillas el suelo, realmente sonrojada.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? El Doctor dijo quince minutos- Recordó él, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja, antes de dar pasos firmes hacia donde todos se verían.

Ella alzó rápidamente la vista, aún estática. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello suelto se meneara frente a su cabello. Dio pasos cortos y rápidos hasta llegar justo detrás del joven. Éste miraba el frente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Flaky suspiró despacio, intentando ahuyentar su nerviosismo antes de que cayera presa de un ataque de nervios o algo.

Sus ojos se movían de aquí para allá, hasta posarse en el rostro de Flippy, que miraba solamente hacia el frente. Se quedó ensimismada. Ahora que lo miraba bien, no parecía alguien tan malo, a pesar del rostro y actitud que siempre mostraba a los demás. Él sintió la mirada y observó por el rabillo del ojo hacia la pelirroja, quien en seguida miró al suelo. Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor.

Los demás llegaron sin imprevistos como los anteriores. Los quince minutos de tolerancia se habían acabado, justo cuando Nutty tomaba asiento en la última silla vacía de la mesa. El Doctor Lumpy, como la noche anterior, estaba en el extremo de la mesa, por delante de la chimenea. La luz del sol bañando las primeras horas de la mañana era iluminación suficiente.

-Buenos días, queridos sujetos de investigación- Llevó las manos a la espalda- Espero que su primera noche aquí haya sido agradable. ¿La pasaron bien?- Los presentes se limitaron a encogerse de hombros o asentir con lentitud- Bien- Prosiguió- Como dije ayer, estos primeros días serán sólo de observación, para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien y ninguno de ustedes presente alteraciones en sus patrones normales de sueño- Mentiras, mentiras, todo era una gran mentira- Sin más que decir, que aproveche- Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la comida colocada por todo lo largo de la mesa. Un desayuno digno de reyes, o al menos era mucho superior a cualquiera que los invitados hubieran probado, inclusive Lumpy y Sniffles.

Todos comieron en relativo silencio, ya que podían apreciarse un par de susurros entre las chicas, un par de chicos y el profesor junto con su asistente. La mayoría ignoró aquello y continuó ingiriendo aquel delicioso desayuno. Más de uno pensó cómo era posible que pudieran preparar todo eso. Sin embargo, ninguno llevó ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

A las siete con cuarentaicinco, los platillos estaban vacíos o con un poco de sobras, no cabía duda alguna de que eso les bastaría para aguantar hasta el almuerzo y probablemente mucho más.

El jefe de operaciones se puso de pie, de nuevo- Hoy tienen permitido salir y visitar los alrededores. De seguro encontrarán bastante que hacer al aire libre, es todo por el momento. Nos vemos a las dos y media para el almuerzo- Retiró con elegancia su silla, Sniffles se paró inmediatamente y fue detrás de él.

Todos estaban demasiado llenos como para poder moverse dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, al menos.

Giggles tomó la primera palabra, como había estado haciendo desde la noche anterior- Así que… Hoy nos dejaran salir, ¿no es fabuloso? Apuesto a que tienen un precioso jardín ahí afuera- Sonrió con entusiasmo a todos.

Petunia, por su parte, hizo una ligera mueca de preocupación. Salir significaba sólo dos cosas, una buena y una mala. La buena. Aire fresco y una vista hermosa. La mala. Lodo, suciedad. De tan sólo pensarlo se le puso la carne de gallina y se frotó los brazos discretamente al notar eso.

Handy lo notó y, como estaba sentado a su lado, se inclinó en dirección a ella y preguntó que sucedía.

Ella negó amablemente. Con sonrisa nerviosa, más por no querer decir qué le pasaba, que por el hecho de que fuese él quien le preguntaba.

-Creo que sería una buena idea salir por un rato, parece que será un buen día- Flaky opinó mirando a Giggles, pero el comentario fue en general para todos. Extrañamente, acabó sentada junto a Flippy, no pudo comer un solo bocado sin ponerse nerviosa por aquello. Pero ahora parecía estarlo superando.

Algunos asintieron, DB esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con los demás- Esta piel de estrella no se mantiene así sin un buen bronceado- Dijo para sí mismo, aunque Nutty lo escuchó y sólo se quedó mirando un tanto extrañado, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Yo intentaré encontrar la cocina, de seguro tienen dulces ahí o tan siquiera azúcar- Se le hizo agua la boca de tan sólo pensarlo. Se frotó el estómago, imaginándose toda clase de delicias.

Los gemelos susurraban entre sí. Obviamente ellos no acompañarían al grupo explorador como la noche anterior. Al contrario. Sabían que todos irían a pasear por los alrededores, menos Flippy, quizás. Así que eso los dejaba con Nutty dentro de la casa, pero ni de broma se toparía con ellos de seguro, no si tenían cautela. Era su momento. Robar el rubí o nada.

-Nosotros no iremos- Espetó Shifty, levantándose de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que su hermano lo hacía.

-Lo siento rosadita, por hoy no será- Dijo Lifty mirando a Giggles, quien al parecer se había divertido con los dos pequeños pillos el día anterior durante su recorrido.

Ambos se retiraron a su habitación, tenían mucho que planear.

Ahora sólo quedaba la respuesta de Flippy, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían terminado el desayuno, de hecho, no había dicho nada desde el momento en el que se encontraba en el pasillo con Flaky.

-¿Y bien? ¿Irás?- Los ojos de Giggles fijos en los del joven, brillantes y llenos de emoción. Una chicuela. Para él era muy difícil creer que todos tuviesen la misma edad que él mismo.

-Un poco de aire fresco no me matará- Se cruzó de brazos y la peli-rosa extendió los brazos al aire con un gritito entusiasta- ¡Muy bien!- A continuación rió cual pequeña.

**. . . . .**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno, bueno, mis chicuelos. No sé qué decir, realmente no tengo una opinión especial sobre este capítulo exceptuando que hay un acercamiento entre Flaky y Flippy ~ Espero les guste como avanza toda la trama y eso, realmente me esfuerzo porque les guste. **

**Las parejitas van avanzando, lamentablemente, este no es un fic romántico, pronto comenzará la parte terrorífica y llorarán (?) De acuerdo, no, pero quería ser dramática. **

**Una cosa más, y muy random por cierto. ¿A quién quieren que mate primero? (?)**

**Los amo, hago esto por ustedes –y por mí también claro- ¡Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen feliz y una autora feliz escribe bonito!**


	7. Algo anda mal

**. . . . .**

Giggles estaba sentada entre unos rosales. Siendo impregnada con el aroma de aquellas rosas. Todos estaban conscientes de que no habían visto a nadie además del mayordomo de edad mediana, y a la señora que les había servido la cena y creían que también el desayuno. Entonces, ¿quién mantenía el jardín vivo? ¿Quién limpiaba toda la mansión? Más de uno mantuvo esa duda en su cabeza por más de un momento. Flippy era el más cauto de todos, desde la noche anterior había algo que no le parecía todo, algo que no parecía estar bien. La verdadera razón por la que había salido, no era para tomar aire obviamente, sino que consideraba necesario asegurar el perímetro. Seguridad ante todo.

Petunia, junto con Handy, se preguntaban qué habría en el granero no tan distante de su posición. Ir no parecía mala idea, echar un vistazo, encontrar quizás herramientas interesantes. Quizás, un par de planos. Handy se emocionó con la idea. Tomó la mano de Petunia y jaló de esta para ir más rápido, impulsivo, no podía evitarlo. La peli-azul titubeó al principio y luego aligeró el paso para no tropezar o caer.

Giggles los miró y rió por lo bajo. Se levantó y sacudió su ligero conjunto. Pantaloncillos cortos de color caqui, una blusa ligera de color blanco, complementando con zapatillas blancas. Cuddles se acercó a ella, cuidando de no pisar las flores- Ayer no se veía de esta manera, ¿no crees?- Llevó una mano sobre sus cejas para proteger sus ojos del sol.

Ella asintió- En realidad, en la tarde no parecía tan bonito como ahora- Salió con cuidado del espacio de rosales. Era una zona que iba desde un muro exterior de la mansión, bajando en una leve pendiente, hasta llegar al pasto firme. Por un momento, y en su afán de cuidar las rosas, casi resbala, pero el rubio la tomó del brazo percatándose a tiempo, ayudándole así a terminar de bajar.

En ambos apareció un leve sonrojo. Pero rieron dejando pasar aquello. Él la soltó, aunque no quisiera. Luego de eso estuvieron metidos en una plática superficial sobre lo que hacían, lo que querían estudiar, cómo les iba en el colegio. Cuddles sintió un poco de vergüenza al hablar sobre la situación económica de su familia. Giggles era demasiado comprensiva, por lo que el rubio pronto se sintió en confianza.

No tan lejos de ahí. Flaky armaba, con flores blancas y pequeñas, una coronilla; atando los tallos que sobraban, tenía gran habilidad artística, un gran sentido estético. Cuando la terminó, lo cual no tomó más de quince minutos, se la colocó en su cabeza y sonrió. Pensando que le haría verse linda, tierna. Flippy, sin darse cuenta, se había quedando viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Flaky no se percató de esto, no en un buen rato. Primero cayó en cuenta de que sus amigas se habían juntado con los chicos que parecían estar tras ellas. Suspiró con una sonrisa. Cuando quiso voltear a su alrededor para apreciar más de lo que había fuera de los muros de la gran mansión, se encontró con la mirada del peli-verde clavada en ella. Esto le hizo sonrojar y caminar en cualquier dirección que no fuera cerca de él.

Disco Bear… Bueno, Disco Bear estaba sin camisa tirado bajo el sol. Con sus lentes obscuros y sólo el pantalón puesto correctamente. Todos y cada uno de los otros se había alejado de él cuando se había retirado la prenda superior. Sobre todo las chicas, quienes no estaban para nada interesadas en verlo. Aunque el gran conquistador había hecho su esfuerzo, no parecía servir con chicas inteligentes como nuestras protagonistas.

Handy empujó la puerta del granero. Sin mucho éxito al intentar abrirla. Torció la boca en una mueca de decepción, inspeccionando la puerta de manera. Parecía vieja y no muy fuerte. Pero había algo detrás que estaba bloqueando la entrada. Handy ahora hacía fuerza con su espalda. Petunia sólo mirada los esfuerzos del joven- Creo que no es buena idea abrirla- Espetó ella al fin, viendo que no se abriría.

-Nah, tiene que haber otra manera- Handy suspiró y se separó de la puerta, volteándose para ver de frente con las manos en la cadera- Veamos por el otro lado- Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a rodear la estructura de madera, encontrando lo que buscaba. Una de las tablas de los costados se había desprendido, llevándose consigo la mitad de la contigua, dejando un espacio para que una persona pudiera pasar- ¡Mira eso!- Exclamó aunque estuviera casi junto a Petunia.

Se adentró ni bien estuvo seguro de que cabría y de que no había nada bloqueando esa parte, se adentró, cuidando de no rasparse con las astillas o clavos sobresalientes de la vieja estructura. Logró pasar sin problemas. Se asomó para extenderle la mano a Petunia y que ella entrara. Sin embargo, ella estaba congelada, adentro olía a humedad, polvo, suciedad… Tragó saliva fuertemente y tomó la mano de Handy casi temblando. Entró con sumo cuidado, no quería tocar absolutamente nada, ¡ni siquiera quería estar ahí!

Mientras tanto, Shifty y Lifty recorrían varios pasillos, en busca de la Habitación Rubí. Recordaban perfectamente la puerta por la que habían ido la noche anterior al salir del comedor. Y en realidad no parecía haber pasillos alternativos por los cuales desviarse en aquella primera exploración, no era el caso, estaban bastante seguros de que había un único camino. Avanzaban en silencio, atentos a cualquier indicio que les dijera que no estaban solos. Si los descubrían, ¿qué les pasaría? No habían pensado en eso. No podían llamar a la policía, o eso había dicho el doctor, que no había señal. Aunque, por favor, era un científico, ¡por supuesto que podía arreglárselas para contactar a los oficiales! Pero, ¿y si no? Si no, entonces, ¿qué les harían?

Lifty estaba siendo atormentado por esos pensamientos. Nunca antes había sentido temor de ser atrapado. Sin embargo, es cierto también que nunca habían estado en un lugar semejante. Encerrados. En términos literales, atrapados. Shifty, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en la graciosa forma en la que su hermano estaba caminando, y todo por su culpa. Eso le encantaba.

-Lifty- Le llamó.

El menor se volteó, con un poco de dolor en la espalda- ¿Qué?- Había estado observado un jarrón, el que la noche anterior habían comentado que lucía valioso.

Shifty notó eso y se rió levemente- ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que estás caminando como un patito?-

Lifty pareció quedarse perplejo unos segundos, luego un tic en la ceja era perfectamente perceptible- Maldito, ¿y de quién es la culpa?- Se volteó e intentó caminar normalmente. Pero ahora de que estaba consciente de la forma en la que caminaba, resultaba peor e incluso se acentuaba más la molestia con la que avanzaba. Golpeó la pared al darse cuenta- ¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdame!- Gruñó el menor, sabiendo que su gemelo lo observaba y se reía de él.

-Pero si te ves tan gracioso- Se excusó Shifty, antes de ir a su lado a lo que Lifty pasó un brazo por su cuello para tener de apoyo.

La noche anterior no se habían dado cuenta. Pero en el lugar casi no había ventanas. De hecho, sólo había dos, las cuales eran la única fuente de luz en el pasillo. La idea de que aquellos cuartos más adelante fueran para exhibición había quedado casi por completo descartada. Era más como si fueran un lugar al que los invitados no deberían ir. De cualquier forma, ahí se encontraban. En el recodo, justo como la noche anterior. Más adelante estarían de nuevo en frente de la hermosa piedra color rojo. Y sería toda para ellos.

Sonrieron. Lifty ya no sintió la necesidad de recargarse en su hermano, incluso fue él mismo quien se soltó y comenzó a caminar. Llevado por la codicia en ese momento, como para preocuparse de si lucía gracioso caminando o no. Shifty estaba en la misma situación. Los corazones de ambos ladrones estaban acelerándose a medida que se acercaban al cuarto. Pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta. El menor fue quien se animó a abrir la puerta. Algo los inquietaba, demasiado silencio, demasiada calma. Algo no andaba bien. Sin embargo, la avaricia fue demasiada para los dos como para resistirla.

La puerta se abrió cuando el menor giró la perilla. La habitación estaba justo como la noche anterior. No había diferencia alguna, al menos no una que ellos pudieran percibir en ese momento. Y ahí, resplandeciendo frente a sus ojos, estaba la piedra preciosa. Tan quieta y vulnerable, que pedía a gritos ser robada.

Los dos sintieron ganas de mirarse entre sí. Sin embargo, temían de alguna manera tonta, que si lo hacían y luego volteaban, la piedra se hubiera esfumado para ese entonces. Así que no, mantuvieron los ojos bien fijos en el botín. Se acercaron, sus pasos eran apenas perceptibles para los oídos del otro. La pintura en frente de ellos les clavaba la mirada de una manera severa y, sin embargo, la imagen de la hermosa joven asesinada era imposible de dejar de admirar. Pero ellos no estaban ahí por eso. No les interesaba en lo más mínimo un estúpido cuadro de acuarelas.

El verdadero tesoro estaba ahí, justo en frente de ellos. Dentro de una frágil cajita de cristal. Ellos nunca dudaban, cuando hacían algo era rápido, conciso, sin dejar tiempo para pensar. Pero, en ese momento… En ese momento sus mentes estaban en blanco, como si no supieran que hacer, como si hubieran olvidado la razón por la que habían ido ahí en un primer lugar.

El mayor fue quien salió primero del ensimismamiento, tomando de manera decidida la cajita de cristal que los separaba de la valiosa posesión y la retiró de un tirón, en menos de un segundo, la piedra estaba ahí, frente a ellos, sin ninguna clase de protección. Ambos podían jurar que esperaban algo, que les cayera una viga encima, que el cuarto se cerrara de repente… Pero no, todo estaba en su sitio. Sudaban de nerviosismo, Shifty incluso sintió como sus manos se resbalaban del protector de cristal debido a la humedad que se había comenzado a formar en sus palmas.

Se agachó y dejo aquél estorbo a un lado. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Lifty tomó entre sus manos la piedra de color rojo, la encerró dentro de su puño, la pasó de una mano a otra como si fuera un juguete. Pronto la tensión que ambos habían sentido desapareció y ambos se miraron por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la habitación. Sonrieron y pronto todo pareció volver a la normalidad. El nerviosismo se transformó en adrenalina que corrió por ambos de manera estrepitosa.

Retrocedieron hasta salir de la habitación, cerraron la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron afuera. Lifty aún tenía la piedra en su mano, protegida por la palma de su mano. Los segundos que pasaron frente a esa puerta una vez logrado su cometido no pudieron ser contados con certeza. Pero luego de un momento de permanecer estáticos. Se dieron la media vuelta para retirarse. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, el débil chirrido de una puerta captó la atención de ambos.

La dirección del sonido era la opuesta de la cual habían venido en un principio. Ambos miraron por sobre sus hombros. Una puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, a unos dos metros de ellos. No se podía ver nada más que obscuridad a través de esa ranura. Ambos se sintieron repentinamente atraídos, como si hubiera promesa de algo mejor detrás de esa puerta de madera. Ahora que lo recordaban, la noche anterior ninguna otra puerta se había podido abrir. Esta era una perfecta oportunidad para ver que más había más ahí de la primera puerta.

No pensaron que fuera una mala idea, pero se aproximaron con pasos cautelosos, ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar en cómo había sido posible que aquella puerta se abriera, si estaban seguros de que no había nadie más en el pasillo con ellos, lo hubieran escuchado desde que se aproximaban.

Era muy extraño. Shifty fue quien se atrevió a abrir la puerta. No se podía ver mucho, de por sí en el pasillo había nula luz, lo único que podía verse era el piso por delante de ellos. No se escuchaba nada, no podían oler nada en particular, y no podían, mucho menos, ver nada.

-¿Qué crees que haya adentro?- Lifty interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en ese momento.

Shifty saltó levemente. Y luego se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, pero no puedo ver nada…- Metió una mano y palpó en la pared, aunque sabía que buscaba en vano un interruptor. Toda la casa parecía estar iluminada a base de velas únicamente. A excepción de las habitaciones de invitados en las que ellos dormían, donde habían unas lámparas a base de bombillas. Regresó el brazo a la seguridad de fuera de la habitación.

Lifty se mordió el labio inferior disimuladamente, sostenía de manera fuerte la piedra en su mano- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Ellos, los gemelos temerarios y audaces, que no temían robar una reliquita familiar a plena luz del día, ahora estaban viéndose intimidados por un cuarto a obscuras.

Pero no podían retractarse, no podían echarse para atrás. Estaban siendo jalados de manera casi imperceptible a entrar en aquel cuarto. Sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo, sus cuerpos pesados, la única alternativa viable que les cruzaba por la mente era adentrarse en aquel cuarto.

Los dos habían comenzado a dar el primer paso a la boca del lobo.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- Una voz chillona sacó a los jóvenes de su estado transitorio. Nutty, había dado con los dulces antes de lo esperado, decidió recorrer un poco la casa y, vaya sorpresa, se encontró con los gemelos en un extraño pasillo.

Los dos parpadearon, confundidos, por un momento se sintieron mareados, ¿qué era lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer? Ambos se miraron entre sí y se alejaron de manera casi automática. Lifty recordó que la piedra aún la tenía en la mano, así que se aseguró de meterla en su bolsillo sin que Nutty viera, o podría empezar a hacer preguntas.

Después de eso, y con un par de excusas estúpidas que el menor no dudó en creer, regresaron sobre sus manos. No sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquella puerta, el menor de los gemelos casi podía jurar ver obscuridad emanar de aquella puerta. Su cuerpo se tensó y en seguida dejó de mirar.

Todos se reunieron a la hora del almuerzo. Petunia había tenido un infortunio encuentro con un charco de lodo y había ido corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse antes de bajar de nuevo a comer. Handy se sintió culpable por eso. DB se asoleó demasiado y su rostro estaba alrededor de tres tonos más obscuro. Parecía adolorido. Giggles y Cuddles se volvieron un poco más cercanos, mientras que Flaky se había pasado todo el rato rehuyendo de las miradas de Flippy, éste mantenía siempre la mirada furtiva a todos lados, listo para detectar algo extraño.

Después de la comida, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, a descansar por la tarde. Lumpy y Sniffles revisaban las cintas de lo ocurrido en el periodo de la mañana. No se les pasó por alto el robo del diamante, pero su intención no era capturar a un par de ladronzuelos, mucho mejor si seguían pensando que nadie los vigilaba, que nadie sabía de aquello.

Estuvieron especialmente interesados en el incidente con la puerta que tuvieron los gemelos cleptómanos. Ellos, en lo personal, no habían presenciado ninguna clase de encuentro sobrenatural, pero estaban bien consientes de lo que ocultaba la historia de la mansión, el cuadro, el asesinato. Elegir la mansión no fue al azar, hubo meticulosa investigación por parte de los peli-azules. Incluso se comenzaban a preguntar cuánto tardaría en hacer la presencia el dichoso espíritu de la "casa encantada". A pesar de haber visto una y otra vez las grabaciones, Lumpy se mantuvo impasible en su lugar, se esperaba esto, o quizás incluso era mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. El simple hecho de pensar que estuviera disfrutando de apariciones de esa clase le hizo ponerse tenso por un momento, pero luego se relajó.

El verdadero propósito de los planes, comenzaba a revelarse.

**. . . . .**


	8. Esto apenas está comenzando

**. . . . .**

Al caer las cuatro de la tarde, todos se sentían un poco inquietos. Había algo en el ambiente que no les gustaba, habían pasado apenas un día desde que estaban ahí y las cosas parecían tornarse raras demasiado pronto. Flaky era la que sentía más nerviosa de todos. Estaba sentada en su cama intentando distraerse con un libro, espalda pegada a la cabecera y con la luz de la tarde entrando por su ventana e iluminando todo. Había demasiado silencio, para el gusto de todos.

Handy decidió disculparse con Petunia por el incidente del charco. Aún no entendía como había pasado. Los dos entraron perfectamente bien al granero, olía a humedad y no se les dificultaba ver, sin embargo, parecía como si todo estuviera cubierto por un tono azulado. Petunia definitivamente no quería estar ahí, pero por Handy había accedido.

Ahí encontraron un montón de cosas, herramientas bastante viejas. Estaba bastante desordenado, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a la chica. El muchacho husmeaba todo como un niño de cinco años, de vez en cuando le echaba miradas a la peli-azul que parecía no quererse mover de un solo punto, el más limpio por supuesto.

Después de un rato de esculcar entre las cosas, Handy concluyó que no había nada de especial interés, nada por lo que valiera la pena quedar mucho más tiempo en ese lugar. Cuando habían intentado salir, fue ella quien intentó salir primero. Él le tendió la mano de nuevo para salir. Petunia estaba sosteniendo su peso gracias a Handy, sin embargo, el joven sintió algo rozarle la pierna y se asustó, soltando la mano de Petunia de repente y esta cayó sentada sobre un charco semi-húmedo de lodo. Soltó un chillido y fue corriendo a cambiarse, como si dependiera de eso.

Ahora que lo recordaba todo, sentía más culpa. Había salido de su habitación y estaba frente a la puerta de ella. Tocó la puerta suavemente, al otro lado se escucharon unos pasos acercarse tranquilamente- ¿Quién es?-Dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Soy yo, Petunia, vengo a disculparme- Se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, apenado.

Segundos pasaron antes de que ella decidiera abrirle, asomando la mitad de su rostro por la apertura que se había formado- Todavía no te perdono por lo de hace rato- Su tono no parecía el mismo de siempre.

-Lo sé, en serio lo siento… ¿puedo pasar?- Sus ojos ofrecían una disculpa sincera.

Petunia se lo pensó unos momentos, resopló y dejó abierto para que pasara.

Handy de repente se animó, entró con una sonrisa y cerró detrás de sí. Llevaba unas bermudas y una camisa blanca, ella unos pantaloncillos y camisa azul. Como cada habitación tenía un par de sillones y una mesa de centro, se sentó uno en cada uno.

-Ah, realmente siento lo de hace rato, no pude disculparme propiamente porque, bueno, saliste corriendo- Sonrió de lado nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía pedir perdón por algo así- ¿Pudiste limpiar tu pantalón?- Ladeó el rostro con ojos expectantes.

-Hum, está bien, estás disculpado- Sonrió más relajada y luego miró hacia el baño- Intenté limpiarlo, pero la mancha aún está ahí- Suspiró- necesito una lavadora para poder quitar bien la suciedad- Se mordió el labio, ya había dado por perdida la prenda.

-Cuando llegué y el mayordomo me trajo a mi habitación, lo escuché decir que había un cuarto donde lavaban, no estoy seguro de que tengan una lavadora, pero de seguro puedes encontrar algo para quitar esa mancha- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de ser él el culpable.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Preguntó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eh, no exactamente, pero podemos buscarlo, ¿no?- Sonrió de nuevo creyendo que al menos podían intentarlo.

Ella meditó un par de segundos antes de asentir- Vale, me parece buena idea- Sonrió igual que él y fue a buscar la prenda aún húmeda del baño.

Pronto estuvieron camino escaleras abajo. Cuando entras a la casa, lo primero que ves son las escaleras laterales, si sigues al frente encontrarás la sala y posteriormente el comedor. Ahora, a los lados habían también dos pasillos que ninguno había visitado. Si subes las escaleras encontrarás un pasillo a cada lado. Uno llevaba a las habitaciones de todos, bueno en realidad estaban conectados, pero ninguno se había atrevido a avanzar hacia el otro lado, se limitaban a bajar las escaleras e ir al comedor.

-¿Por cuál de estos será?- Handy se asomó por un pasillo lateral, sólo podía ver como se extendía y nada más. Petunia se había acercado a mirar por el otro, tampoco había señales de encontrar el cuarto de un lado o por el otro.

-Creo que será mejor ir por ese- La peli-azul se acercó a Handy después de pensarse algo- Veamos, si entras por el pasillo de en medio llegas a la sala y luego al comedor, después en esa habitación hay dos puertas, la de la derecha lleva a la cocina y la otra a los cuartos de la otra noche. Quizás el cuarto de lavado esté cerca de la cocina- Se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar, parecía un poco lógico, bien, nunca habían estado en una mansión.

-Uh, tienes razón, suena más lógico que probar uno al azar- Asintió el chico y miró una vez más por el pasillo antes de adentrarse en él, habían un par de ventanas y cortinas que ondeaban con el aire de la tarde. Siguieron caminando, había varias puertas a un lado del pasillo, el otro daba directamente con el exterior.

Probaron suerte en cada una, pero eran cuartos abarrotados de cosas inservibles. Roperos viejos con ropas aún colgadas. Muebles olvidados y un poco maltratados por el tiempo. Ninguno de esos cuartos tenía iluminación, no eléctrica. Sólo podían ver porque las ventanas del otro les brindaban luz suficiente. El pasillo parecía seguir extendiéndose al frente, luego doblaba a la izquierda. Puertas y más puertas.

-Quizás me he equivocado- Espetó Petunia mirando hacia atrás, pensando en volver.

-Bueno, no te desanimes, aún quedan muchas puertas, mejor terminemos con este pasillo primero y luego de habernos asegurado de que no está aquí, vamos por el otro, ¿te parece?-

-De acuerdo- Ella sonrió tiernamente y él se sonrojó notablemente. A ella le pareció un lindo gesto, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Por otro lado. DB estaba lamentándose por sus quemaduras. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y no podía estar acostado en su cama sin que de repente alguna parte de su pecho o espalda ardiera repentinamente- Ah, el rey está adolorido- Cerró los ojos cansado y adolorido. Quizás, esta vez podría tener un lindo sueño donde las chicas vinieran hacia él y donde tuviera un lindo bronceado en vez de esa piel rojiza y adolorida. Pronto se sintió presa del sueño, al fin, un descanso digno después de días enteros de dormir mal. Su ventana estaba abierta, la brisa entraba y poco a poco lo envolvía en un ambiente refrescante. Luego tomaría un baño.

Lifty estaba más que relajado dentro de la bañera. Habían descubierto las sales y demás productos que hacían burbujas en el agua. Shifty estaba sentado a un lado de la bañera hablando con él, sosteniendo la joya entre sus manos y jugando esta con sus dedos. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de la facilidad con la que la habían obtenido. Aunque, en una casa alejada del mundo moderno donde casi no hay nada de tecnología y mucho menos vigilancia, ¿esperaban que hubiera sido más difícil? Sin embargo…

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?- Shifty miró a su hermano con rostro serio.

Lifty de repente dejó de jugar con la espuma y se hundió hasta dejar sólo su rostro visible. Suspiró pesadamente, no quería recordarlo- Prefiero pensar que no fue nada- La luz del sol que entraba por una ventana alta del baño se reflejó en la joya que Shifty sostenía, el reflejo pegó en la cara de su hermano. Esto le hizo reflexionar- No creerás que…- El menor se quedó viendo la piedra y la luz que esta refractaba.

Shifty miró a la piedra entre sus manos- Eso sería ser supersticioso- Concluyó, pero su tono de voz no había cambiado.

-Sabes lo que se cuenta de estos sitios- Reclamó Lifty.

-Pero no todo lo que cuentan por ahí es real- Respondió el mayor levantándose. Se miró al espejo y esos segundos de confusión regresaron a su mente, como si aún estuviera ahí.

-Hum…- Lifty se hundió más en el agua.

Flippy miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Había algo que no le gustaba, jugaba con su navaja en mano, haciéndola girar, estaba inquieto. Tampoco es que fuera el único. Entre sus pensamientos, de repente vino a su mente la imagen de una pelirroja rehuyendo de sus frías miradas. En seguida apartó ese recuerdo, sin embargo, sólo hizo que pensara acerca de aquello aún más.

Resopló cansado, fue al baño y se enjuagó el rostro con agua deliciosamente helada. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y lo echó por su cabello. Refrescante, de pronto sintió una brisa enfriar aún más su cabeza y en seguida de volteó con la navaja lista para atacar. Pero atrás suyo no había nada. Miró a un lado, ventana cerrada. La de su habitación también estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien.

Nutty se revolcaba en su habitación, sentía un fuerte dolor en su estómago. Él nunca se había sentido mal por comer tantos dulces, no entendía por qué ahora era diferente. Otro retortijón le hizo retorcerse- Own…- Se quejó en voz baja.

Los dulces que había encontrado en un jarrón de la cocina estaban deliciosos, la habitación entera parecía gris y sin vida. Pero ahí estaba, un hermoso jarrón lleno de dulces de todos los sabores, casi parecía brillar entre todo lo demás. El peli-verde no pensó que esas delicias ahora lo estuvieran torturando de sobremanera.

No era un dolor normal, era punzante, ardía, sentía el estómago revuelto y naúseas. Algo estaba muy mal con esos dulces. Era demasiado dolor sólo por comer muchos dulces. Abrazó el jarrón de dulces que se había encontrado en la cocina, a pesar de todo eran deliciosos y preciados.

Cuddles daba vueltas en su cama sin poder descansar. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba igual de inquieto que los demás. Escuchó pasos distantes, todo era demasiado silencioso, incluso podía escuchar su respiración sin problema. No prestó demasiada atención. Giró de nuevo y se quedó boca abajo, otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios. No podía dejar de pensar en sus padres. Miró su móvil aunque no tenía señal, volvió a cerrarlo y de pronto se sintió muy cansado.

Por otro lado, Sniffles observaba las pantallas de las habitaciones de cada sujeto. De pronto comenzó a sentir esa inquietud igual que los demás invitados- Doctor… -Comenzó desviando su mirada al mayor que bebía una taza de café.

-¿Hum?- Este volteó hacia su pupilo.

-He estado pensando- Su mirada se intercaló entre las grabaciones y el mayor- ¿Esto no es peligroso?- Dijo finalmente soltando un suspiro al final.

-No entiendo lo que estás intentado decirme-

-Es decir, vimos lo que pasó con los gemelos hace unas horas- Prosiguió a pesar de su nerviosismo- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese chico no hubiera llegado y los hubiera dejado a su suerte?- Terminó quitándose los lentes para masajear la zona T de su rostro.

Lumpy analizó lo que el recién graduado intentaba decir, era una preocupación entendible, por decirlo así, bastante razonable, pero desde el principio sabía que se correrían riesgos- Es sólo una habitación, Sniffles. No seas como ellos, somos hombres de ciencia, no nos dejamos llevar por lo que parece ser, buscamos explicaciones a todo lo que no entendemos. Recuérdalo muy bien, si no se puede probar científicamente, no existe- Dio otro sorbo a su taza de café.

Él también había visto la puerta entreabrirse, eso no pasaba por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, los chicos no podrían haber sufrido algún daño por eso. No era nada tangible, nada que no se pueda tocar te puede dañar, es físicamente imposible y él lo sabía muy bien.

Sniffles meditó un poco- Tiene razón, disculpe mis dudas por su trabajo- Suspiró discretamente antes de volver a observar los monitores- ¿Qué es lo que sigue?-

-Hum, les daremos un día más para adaptarse- Metió su mano libre al bolsillo del pantalón. La bata de laboratorio sólo la usaba cuando comían todos juntos, lo mismo iba para Sniffles. El menor se había percatado de lo bien parecido que era el Doctor, con o sin su atuendo científico.

-¿Luego de eso?- Dirigió una mirada ansiosa mientras hablaba.

-Luego haremos un par de estudios simples… No creo que tengamos que intervenir demasiado para obtener los resultados que queremos, tan sólo míralos- Lumpy se acercó a los monitores- Pronto estarán demasiado inquietos, como leones enjaulados, no comprenderán que es lo que sucede. Eso es lo que estamos buscando, no lo olvides- Claro que no lo dejaría olvidar. Prácticamente se lo decía a cada momento.

-Doctor, aún no me queda del todo claro- Sniffles apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y juntó las manos para apoyar su barbilla- ¿Qué es lo que estamos intentando lograr con los sujetos?-

-Desesperación- Dijo secamente- Cuando no entiendes algo, tienes miedo, miedo porque es algo que no puedes controlar. Las personas desesperadas tienen miedo, ellos pronto comenzarán a desesperarse. Cada uno de ellos es diferente, tienen diferentes razones por las cuales estar aquí. Si logramos encontrar un patrón, habremos logrado nuestro objetivo-

-Pero, querrán irse, las personas no soportan la presión, menos la desesperación- Sniffles giró en su silla para quedar frente a frente con el mayor- Ambos lo sabemos, usted más que nadie debería tomarlo en cuenta-

-Sniffles, ¿sabes lo que la gente es capaz de hacer por dinero?- Lumpy parecía tener todas las respuestas listas para responder a las dudas del menor, no podía culparlo, aún era un principiante.

-Muchas cosas, la mayoría lo haría casi todo- Afirmó contestando a su pregunta.

-Ajá, entonces, ¿por qué crees que ofrecí tan generosa cantidad de dinero para cada uno? Claro, no todos se quedarán sólo por eso. Hay tres que sí. Las chicas, bueno, las mujeres siempre son impredecibles, hubiera preferido sólo trabajar con sujetos masculinos, pero necesito un resultado general… hay dos que se quedarán por tener un sentimiento hacia dos de las féminas- Su lenguaje era siempre tan correcto y científico- Uno, bueno, ese uno, estoy seguro de que las cosas resultarán interesantes con él. Nos quedan dos más, ellos seguro intentarán escapar de alguna manera, no tienen nada que los ate a esto, era sólo para ver cuántos resistían- Prosiguió su análisis mental- Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes.

El menor sólo pudo asentir, volviendo a tomar asiento para observar con detenimiento las pantallas con estática frente suyo.

"Incluso nosotros estamos siendo presas de este estudio, nuestro estudio" Lumpy pensó mientras se daba cuenta de que ya se había acabado su café- hm…-

**. . . . .**


	9. Está frío

**. . . . .**

-Esta casa no debería ser tan grande…- Soltó Petunia con una voz claramente turbada, no le agradaba para nada cómo las cosas habían resultado. Habían caminado por el demasiado-largo pasillo sin encontrar nada. Handy también se había percatado de esto, pero no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Ahora que ella hacía el comentario, sólo pudo limitarse a dejar de andar para fijarse en la longitud que aún les esperaba, la chica se detuvo también y con pequeño temblor en sus labios dijo –Será mejor que regresemos, ya no importa la mancha en la ropa- Para que dejara pasar una mancha en sus prendas, ¿y de lodo? Debía estar realmente incómoda con toda la situación.

-Tienes razón –Replicó él intentando que no se notara el temor en su voz, si bien antes no se habían sentido atemorizados por el asunto, ahora sí y mucho. Lo mejor sería regresar, así lo hicieron. Se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a andar por el pasillo para regresar al recibidor, por alguna razón ambos dieron una tentativa mirada hacia sus espaldas, rápidamente voltearon y siguieron andando.

–Esta casa no me agrada para nada –Dijo Handy rompiendo el silencio, pues ni sus pisadas se lograban hacer escuchar debido a la tupida alfombra que cubría todo el suelo. Petunia hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, estando totalmente de acuerdo con él. Ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo, un extraño sentimiento les embargó al descubrir que parecía no tener fin, pero ambos sabían de alguna manera que eran ilusiones ópticas que les jugaba su mente o al menos intentaron tranquilizarse con ese pensamiento en silencio, pues no expresarían que tenían miedo en voz alta.

Las puertas, justo como la última vez, parecían seguir una tras otra sin parar, por alguna razón habían desistido de abrir cualquiera, era su deseo salir de esos corredores cuanto antes, por lo que distraerse no estaba dentro de sus planes. Petunia sostenía con fuerza la prenda que se había ensuciado, sus manos estaban aferradas a dicho producto textil mientras sus pasos seguían, seguían y seguían. Ambos recordaban haber tenido que doblar en un recodo, pero hasta el momento no lo habían divisado y no parecía haber uno pronto.

-Handy, no me gusta esto –Expresó en voz alta Petunia, era débil mentalmente y se desesperaba con facilidad en esta clase de situaciones. El peli-naranja, con todas las intenciones de calmarla, esbozó una sonrisa que de alguna forma sí tranquilizó a la chica, era de esas que al verlas se te olvida todo y piensas que todo estará perfectamente bien. Aunque la realidad era otra, una que pronto descubrirían.

-¡Shifty!- Comenzó a llamar el cleptómano a su otra mitad, había dicho que iría a la cocina por algo de comer y eso había sido hace como media hora. Entendía que la casa fuera de gran tamaño, pero vamos, ¿media hora por un bocadillo? Ni que estuviera preparándose la cena en esos momentos -¡Shifty! –Volvió a llamar con cierta impaciencia en su voz, una fácil de detectar. Fue a la cocina y estaba desierta, frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿dónde rayos se había metido su gemelo? Cruzó el comedor hasta la puerta que los había conducido a la joya que precisamente tenía en uno de sus bolsillos.

Comenzó a andar por ese pasillo con mirada furtiva, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera decirle donde estaba su hermano. No era que no pudiera vivir sin él, pero no saber donde estaba, mejor dicho, haberlo perdido dentro de una mansión. Eso no olía nada, pero nada bien. Recordaba perfectamente el corredor por el que habían tenido que cruzar y un temblor le recorrió al recordar esa puerta… Donde habían sentido el terror embargarles y paralizarles apenas horas antes. ¿Sería posible que Shifty hubiera ido por su cuenta ahí, solo? Lifty negó con la cabeza incapaz de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido así. Quiso correr hasta esa puerta y asegurarse de que en verdad no estuviera ahí, pero era mejor buscar con cuidado.

Siguió intentando abrir las puertas de una en una, pocas abrieron, sólo para dejar ver en su interior cosas inservibles y otros cachivaches acomodados, cubiertos por una fina película de polvo gracias al nulo uso que se les había dado –Ugh, maldito Shifty –Espetó entre dientes, odiaba que se desapareciera de esa manera cuando no le decía nada, eran independientes sí, pero no tenía derecho a preocuparlo de esa manera, menos cuando habían pasado por esa pequeña aterradora experiencia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, a _esa_ puerta, Lifty no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en pecho, mejor dicho en todo su cuerpo, como si de repente el ambiente se hubiera hecho pesado y causara que al menor movimiento se sintiera ansioso y nervioso –Shifty –Llamó una vez más y tocó a la puerta sintiendo su boca extrañamente seca, recibió algo parecido a un murmuro como respuesta e intentó girar la perilla. Esta lo hizo delicadamente, el peli-verde tragó saliva fuertemente, el corazón se le aceleró y empujó la puerta. Nada le recibió excepto obscuridad, como la última vez. La iluminación de la habitación era básicamente la que venía desde el pasillo por la puerta recién abierta. Sintió frío y no era precisamente por una temperatura baja, era algo más lo que le provocaba escalofríos.

Con la poca luz que se originaba a sus espaldas, pudo notar algo en el suelo, la orilla de algo circular, por su mente pudieron haber pasado un sinfín de posibilidades, pero sólo una pudo registrar en ese momento: el sombrero de Shifty. Con esa idea, aterrado de que algo pudiera haberle pasado, abrió los ojos como platos y se lanzó a la penumbra a buscar a su hermano -¡Shifty, Shifty! –Llamó una y otra vez, la puerta se cerró de un portazo atrás de él, dejándolo en la completa obscuridad, sintió aún más frío. El pánico se apoderó de él y podía sentirlo recorrer todo su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil al darse cuenta de que había caminado justo a la boca del lobo.

Cuando quiso agacharse para tomar el sombrero de su viva imagen, no pudo sentir nada en el suelo, sólo el poroso tapete que cubría prácticamente todo el piso de la estructura. Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente _"saldrás de esta, vas a salir como sea… No temas, Lifty, no temas"_, continuaba repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza de manera casi automática, como una grabación con errores que no hace nada más que reproducir la misma parte. Se comenzó a mover hacia un lado, estirando el brazo para intentar alcanzar una pared, su mano temblaba y sólo deseaba poder poner su espalda contra un muro para sentir mayor seguridad.

-Shifty –Volvió a llamar, porque estaba seguro de haber escuchado un murmuro… Uno que se repitió instantáneamente al Lifty volver a pronunciar ese nombre. Jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida. Llegó a la pared, de inmediato se pegó a ella como si fuera un imán, respiraba agitadamente y miraba en todas direcciones sin poder divisar nada. Su expresión facial se tornó a una preocupada, arqueó las cejas hacia adentro y sintió que en cualquier momento iba a ser devorado.

-¡Shifty, maldición! –Gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando escuchar algo, otro murmuro, nada más, parecía que ni siquiera estaba ahí, era demasiado lejano, ausente. Como si todo fuera producto de su imaginación, pero no, sabía que en algún lugar de esa habitación estaba su hermano. ¿Cómo las cosas habían resultado así? Sólo habían venido porque creyeron que el dinero les iba a sentar bien, pensaron que podían también hacerse de un poco más al robar la joya, oh, esta estúpida joya.

Lifty sacó el rubí de su bolsa y lo lanzó fuertemente al frente, arrojando junto con él toda la frustración y terror que en ese momento habían tomado completo control de él. Un ruido sordo se produjo cuando chocó con la pared, esperó inconscientemente el del suelo, pero no llegó; en cambio, un quejido débil se hizo sonar, como si le hubiera dado a alguien. "_Shifty"._ Pensó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio los primeros pasos, desesperado por encontrar a su mitad, aún si estuviera herido, pero quería verlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos y que él hiciera lo mismo como siempre hacía en privado. Lo necesitaba.

Avanzó con pasos torpes y moviendo sus manos en el aire al ras del suelo, por si se topaba con algo. El frío era más presente, pero con la adrenalina del momento se le olvidó por completo. Sólo quería llegar hasta su hermano. De pronto se topó con algo, cabello. Avanzó más, arrodillándose en el suelo y palpó con delicadeza. Un rostro, pecho, cuello, todo, todo estaba en su lugar. Lifty casi sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero en vez de eso fue una débil, lastimosa. Su hermano, sólo él sabría qué le había pasado. No podía ver, pero esa calidez era incomparable, era él, pero algo estaba mal.

La que una vez fue una piel tersa y lisa, ahora estaba abultada, cortada, húmeda, _sangre_. Se agachó sobre el cuerpo y lo cubrió con el propio, brindándole protección. La voz quejumbrosa pronto cesó, no había ruido, sólo la tela rozando entre los dos. Lifty en ese momento no supo si llorar o alegrarse de haberlo encontrado, incluso en esas condiciones. Entonces, algo dejó de estar bien, el pecho abajo suyo dejó de moverse en su acompasada respiración. ¿Era eso posible? Estar desesperado por algo, tenerlo de nuevo y perderlo en cuestión de segundos… Sacudió el cuerpo debajo suyo, nada. Le llamó, nada.

Lifty, en medio de un incontrolable torbellino de confusión y rabia, se levantó y comenzó a aporrear las paredes, arrancar el papel tapiz hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a sangrar en las uñas por el esfuerzo -¡Shifty, Shifty! –Llamó una y otra vez, inútilmente, pues lo tenía justo a su lado, sin vida -¿¡Por qué, por qué a nosotros! –Gritaba, aullaba cual animal herido y lo estaba, se desmoronaba poco a poco por dentro. ¿Quién era el culpable ahí, por qué justamente ellos? No era justo, definitivamente no lo era. Al menos los sacaría de ahí, se levantó buscando a tientas la puerta, rodeó la habitación guiándose por la pared, pero dobló en cada esquina y no había nada. Nada.

Apresuró el paso, siempre manteniendo el tacto en la pared que parecía infinita de no ser porque existía la limitante de las cuatro paredes y cuatro esquinas. Tardó en aceptarlo, pero cuando se dijo a sí mismo que no había salida, se resignó. Pronto sus energías se acabaron, su respiración ahora se hacía más difícil debido al frío que, sin darse cuenta, había aumentado de sobremanera, dificultando todos sus movimientos. Cayó de rodillas nuevamente al lado del cadáver aunque no pudiera verlo, ¿así acabaría todo? Sonrió ante el pensamiento con lágrimas cálidas que pronto se volvieron heladas al caer por sus mejillas.

-La pasamos bien, ¿eh? –Dijo entre jadeos, se acercó lo más que pudo a él y se acostó a su lado, su cuerpo sin alma ya no emanaba ninguna calidez, pero sentirlo una vez más serviría para ayudarle a aceptar lo irremediable _Morir_. Lifty, desde ese momento, no supo si habían pasado minutos, horas, incluso días. Cayó en un profundo sueño, tiritando, cansado, los párpados le pesaban y cuando cerró los ojos, jamás volvió a abrirlos, ninguno de los dos.

_Sujeto de pruebas número 9. Lifty. Muerto.  
><em>_El comportamiento del sujeto ante la desaparición de su hermano lo llevó a un estado de poco control sobre sus acciones. Desesperación. _

_Sujeto de pruebas número 10. Shifty. Muerto.  
>Fue inducido por fuerzas desconocidas a volver a la habitación de extraño comportamiento, era el mayor de los gemelos y el más determinado. <em>

_Conclusión:  
>La avaricia mata. <em>

**. . . . . **

**Sí, sí, es triste… Por alguna razón estos dos tenían que ser los primeros, no me pregunten cómo murió Shifty, incluso yo desconozco los misterios de esa mansión. Sólo digamos que a los muertos no les gusta que les roben sus pertenencias. ¿Fue demasiado pronto? Júzguenlo ustedes. **


	10. Al final del camino

**. . . . .**

La tarde seguía transcurriendo. El científico y su pupilo miraron con expresiones aterradas la puerta de la habitación que había causado intriga, claro que esto era desde la seguridad de su habitación de control. El menor tenía las manos temblorosas sobre el teclado, estaba inmóvil frente a la pantalla. Mientras que el mayor tenía una sonrisa satisfecha plantada en su rostro.

-Doctor… ¿qué les ha pasado? –Inquirió con voz temblorosa, sin poder haber superado el shock.

-La casa ha hecho de las suyas. Eso es lo que ha pasado –Expresó mientras terminaba unas anotaciones con esa enferma sonrisa aún en su rostro.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo? ¡Les pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa! –Su calma era nula, se volteó deliberadamente en su silla para encarar al mayo, ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

-Sniffles. _Esto _ es el experimento, ¿lo olvidas? Es por _esto _ que trabajamos tan duro este último mes, ni siquiera pienses en abandonar ahora, estamos juntos en esto, lo quieras o no –Su voz era fría y atemorizante. El menor se encogió en su asiento ante sus palabras. Sintiéndose culpable por haber ayudado a crear todo eso.

-¡Pudieron haber muerto! –Dijo de repente externando su peor miedo, el doctor había tenido razón. Incluso ellos habían sido arrastrados dentro de su maquiavélica prueba.

-No a causa nuestra –Defendió seguro de sus palabras que, de hecho, eran totalmente verídicas. Ellos no habían causado su muerte.

-Pero… -Sniffles apretó los puños, la frustración comenzó a colarse en su mente y corazón. Se sintió impotente, por saber lo que pasaría, por no hacer nada al respecto, por no evitarlo estando consciente del resultado.

-No pienses que puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó –Lumpy entrecerró los ojos, retando a su pupilo. Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que su figura resultara imponente ante los ojos del menor.

-Lo sé… pero, aún podemos evitar que esto continúe –Declaró con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al hombre frente suyo. No podía creer que pudiera ser así de… malvado. Lo admiraba, había sido su motivación desde que estaba en secundaria, era él la razón por la que había decidido dedicarse a la ciencia, ¡su pasión, su vida! Y ahora, era ese mismo hombre quien estaba jugando con la vida de inocentes víctimas. No, ya no admiraba a esa persona, estaba convencido de que ya no creía en las promesas que había hecho de un futuro brillante para él y para el experimento.

-Hacerlo sería arruinar todo el esfuerzo, ¿quieres ir a la cárcel? No me hagas recordarte _quiénes _planearon todo esto. –Aquel peliazul que una vez estaba tan apasionado por la ciencia, que había pasado en vela tantas noches por el bien de las investigaciones, ahora se había convertido en esto. Su arrogancia y excentricidad habían sido su perdición, lenta y definitiva perdición.

Sniffles calló, se formó un nudo en su garganta. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil como ahora. Estaba imposibilitado para hacer cualquier cosa. Porque, pese al dolor, las palabras de Lumpy eran acertadas. ¿Así era como terminaría? ¿Morirían todos uno por uno?...

-Vamos a continuar con esto –Sentenció clavándole la mirada.

-Sí… Doctor –Respondió cabizbajo. No, algo debía hacer, con o sin la aprobación del científico.

Petunia estaba desesperada, lloraba sin consuelo, llenando los pasillos de lamentos angustiosos. A su lado, Handy reposaba, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared interminable.

-¡Jamás saldremos de aquí! –Aulló entre sollozos la de cabellos azules.

-No digas eso –Consolaba el peli-naranja, frotando su brazo contra el hombro de la joven para calmarla, aunque no parecía estar surtiendo efecto, pues su llanto no cesaba.

-¡Es así! –Volvía a exclamar con lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Una vez en ese estado, no había vuelta atrás.

Handy hizo una mueca y suspiró pesadamente, ¿había algo que hiciera sentirle mejor? Lo dudaba, tan sólo sentir cómo temblaba bajo su toque le decía lo suficiente.

De repente una ráfaga gélida recorrió el pasillo en forma de una brisa que apenas pudo mover los cabellos de ambos. Sus rostros se viraron casi automáticamente hacia el origen del viento, encontrándose con el mismo panorama que habían visto durante las últimas horas: un interminable pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó atemorizada.

-No lo sé… ¿Alguna ventana abierta? –Intentó buscar respuesta creíble y que no fuera sobrenatural, porque la verdad no estaba para pensar esas cosas en ese momento.

-No creo que haya sido eso.

-Vamos a ver, quizás podamos salir por la ventana y volver a entrar por la puerta principal –Esa era la idea más brillante que había podido decir.

Ante la posibilidad de salir de esa pesadilla, Petunia calmó el llanto y le miró sorprendida. Sonrió para sus adentros con una pizca de esperanza invadiéndole. Se secó las lágrimas, levantándose del suelo con energías renovadas.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder –Se le escuchaba algo ronca, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

-Sí –Respondió el otro levantándose de igual manera y tomándole del brazo para trotar en esa dirección. Si ahora tenían esa oportunidad, no la desperdiciarían. La prenda manchada de Petunia había sido olvidada en medio del pasillo.

Continuaron recorriendo el espacio que parecía interminable, pero aquél helado aire les había dado una mínima posibilidad de escape, no iban a dejarla pasar por el miedo, era más fuerte el deseo de escapar que el temor invadiendo cada fibra de su ser.

Parecían estar yendo directamente a la boca del lobo, sólo veían el pasillo extenderse más y más, pero eso no los desanimó en esos momentos, llevaban apenas un par de minutos aún recorriendo el pasaje. Sin embargo, metros más adelante, se detuvieron al visualizar algo que, lamentablemente, no era una ventana. Sino dos puertas que se encaraban entre sí. Obviamente, una debería ir al exterior; mientras que la otra debería ser otra habitación de la casa. Pero no se confiaban en la lógica, ya que ahora nada lo era.

Se miraron entre sí con deje de preocupación. Una fugaz mirada les dijo todo lo que debían saber, cada uno se aproximó a la puerta correspondiente, afirmaron sus manos a cada perilla y giraron estas simultáneamente. Lo que encontró cada uno fue sorprendente.

Estaban parados en el umbral de sus habitaciones, el shock fue tal que no se movieron por unos segundos.

-Petunia…

-Esto no es posible, ¿verdad? No puede serlo –Dijo ella comenzando a temblarle el labio inferior y, con él, sus manos y brazos.

-Entremos para ver –Sugirió él.

-¡¿Estás loco? –Dijo ella volteándose deliberadamente.

-No, pero algo extraño está ocurriendo, deberíamos echar un vistazo.

-Deberíamos irnos –Chilló, sintiendo la desesperación envolverla en sus brazos desgarradores, el abrazo más doloroso jamás.

-Vamos a ver –Insistió él. Sin esperar respuesta, entró en su "habitación", la puerta se cerró de un golpazo apenas entró en ella, dejando a Petunia completamente sola en el pasillo. No hubo más que silencio.

-¿Handy? –No recibió respuesta -¡Handy!

La atemorizada joven prefirió la seguridad de una habitación al temible pasillo en el que se encontraba, su mirada nerviosa iba de aquí para allá. Escrudiñando cada detalle del cuarto, era exactamente igual a donde se estaba hospedando, por no decir que _ese _era determinado cuarto. Se negaba a creer que hubiera estado en un sitio como este, cuando perfectamente sabía que estaba en la planta de arriba.

La puerta repitió el proceso una vez ella entró, cerrándose estrepitosamente. Petunia estaba en su límite, no aguantaría mucho más en ese estado, con tanta incertidumbre y misterio. El suspenso la estaba matando lentamente, carcomiéndola.

Su habitación no tenía nada de diferente, incluso podía jurar que estaba justo como la había dejado con anterioridad, antes de iniciar con esa locura.

¿Cuántos minutos se había quedado embelesada viendo el cuarto? Lo desconocía. Lo único diferente en ese lugar era el cielo, se veía gris desde la ventana cuando hubiese estado soleado antes. Ventana, ¡una ventana! Petunia corrió hacia ella sin titubear, a través de ella sólo podía ver gris, como si una densa neblina hubiera cubierto todo el rededor. Tocó el cristal y este estaba frío, helado.

Retiró su mano como si el objeto inanimado representara un peligro. Nada parecía fuera de lo común, exceptuando la extraña temperatura, seguramente causada por el también extraño clima. Sin embargo, no podía sentir la humedad, el cuarto estaba más seco que nada, cosa que comúnmente no es malo, pero cuando se niebla de esa manera tiende a hacer mucho bochorno incluso dentro de las casas.

Fue entonces que se percató de que la habitación se sentía especialmente fresca, como si tuviera aire acondicionado, lo cual no era así. Casi se sentía irreal, ajena a la escena en la que estaba puesta, una figura mal colocada en el escenario.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –Susurró de último, volteándose a la puerta o, mejor dicho, a donde _solía _estar la puerta, porque ahora sólo había más pared con el mismo papel tapiz que el resto de la habitación.

Sus labios temblaron y parecieron articular una frase de la cual no vociferó ningún sonido, se había quedado muda del miedo.

-No es posible –Murmuró- No… No, no, ¡no! –Corrió hasta la pared, tocándola con sus manos, ahí _debía _estar, apenas hace unos minutos había entrado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Handy –Lloriqueó -… ¡Handy! –Golpeó la pared con sus palmas bien abiertas y luego con la parte inferior de sus puños, volviendo a soltar el río de lágrimas. Llamó y lloró hasta que sintió que se quedó sin voz, todo estaba silencioso, la volvía loca la ausencia de ruido, sus sollozos eran los únicos sonidos que irrumpían la habitación sin salida. O sólo con una salida.

Miró hacia la ventana con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, su cuerpo seguía temblando, entre los espasmos del llanto y el miedo, no podía controlar sus reacciones, estaba a merced de sus sentimientos. Se levantó como pudo, yendo hacia la única salida posible. Se suponía que estaban en la planta baja, ¿verdad? Pese a que no deberían estar ahí sus habitaciones. De repente sintió incertidumbre, ya no sabía qué era real y qué era un juego de su mente.

Abrió la ventana, la neblina pareció quedarse estática. Ahora podía sentir el frío húmedo hasta la médula, aspiró un poco más fuerte como reflejo, como para comprobar que de hecho era real. Estiró la mano, la densidad era casi palpable. Así que no era un truco, la niebla era de verdad. Suspiró con evidente preocupación.

Sacó la cabeza al exterior, pero no podía ver nada, no más allá de un metro de distancia, dado que sólo podía ver la pared a los lados. Le dio la espalda a la apertura, sosteniéndose firmemente del borde inferior del marco. Sacó una pierna con cuidado, estirándola lo más que pudo, no alcanzó nada. Sacó la otra, apoyando ambas entre las piedras de la fachada.

Tenía que ser valiente, salir de esta por su cuenta. ¿Estaba abandonado a Handy? No, él lo había hecho primero al entrar en su habitación. Quedó suspendida unos segundos hasta que encontró donde afirmar sus pies. Ahora, a descender.

Con movimientos lentos, fue descendiendo, lastimándose las uñas, rodillas y brazos por los bordes de las piedras. Dolía, pero la idea de poder llegar a suelo firme era más fuerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? A ella le pareció una eternidad, quizás debido al cansancio, quizás debido a la desesperación.

Pero una bella flor siempre termina por marchitarse. El fuerte siempre se vuelve débil alguna vez. Petunia estaba adolorida, la humedad a su alrededor no ayudaba, sólo hacía las piedras más resbalosas. Lo inminente sucedió, la chica de cabellos azules se vio suspendida en el aire cuando una parte de la estructura falseó y cedió ante su peso. Ese fue el fin de Petunia. Cayó entre un cúmulo de rocas que perforaron su piel y dañaron órganos internos, para ella fue un mínimo instante de dolor antes de unirse al depósito de vidas que la casa estaba cobrando.

_Sujeto de pruebas número 6. Petunia. Muerta.  
>Muerte "accidental". Pareció presentar signos de inestabilidad mental en los últimos momentos antes de su última decisión.<em>

_Sujeto de pruebas número 8. Handy. Muerto.  
>Desangre por la pérdida de los brazos. Presentó recalcable calma en todo momento, a causa de la fémina. Estando solo, sus actos se volvieron más descuidados, provocando dicha muerte. <em>

_Conclusión: La presión mental genera desesperación, esta lleva al miedo y el miedo es la sentencia de muerte._

**. . . . . **

_**N/A: **__¡No me maten! Terrible capítulo lo sé. Sus muertes se me dificultaron un poco, y sólo sentí necesario explayar la de Petunia. A partir de ahora responderé los reviews al final del capítulo, no lo hacía antes porque se me pasaba por completo, no era por no querer. Veamos, los del último capítulo._

_Keko8: Asd, créeme habrá mucha tensión en la próxima cena. Sobre todo porque ahora casi la mitad se ha desaparecido. De ahora en adelante el grupo que queda deberá enfrentar más cosas para salir de esta. Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que estés siguiendo la historia._

_Y a todos los demás, los amo por dejarme sus comentarios y, de igual manera, dejarme los reviews, prometo no defraudarlos y llegar hasta el fin con este fic. Cambio y fuera._


	11. Sublevación

**. . . . . **

Nutty no se había presentado a cenar, además de otros cuatro compañeros. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente mientras los restantes estaban sentados en el comedor, siendo servidos. Estaba muy silencioso, incluso DB se había puesto serio con el asunto. Las palabras no eran necesarias, era casi como si el mismo aire les estuviera diciendo que algo estaba pasando, algo por lo cual deberían preocuparse.

Por si fuera poco, ni el Doctor ni su asistente estaban presentes, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en la mansión? ¿Será que habían renunciado al experimento simultáneamente? Ese pensamiento era el que más los tranquilizaba y, de cierta manera, la conclusión más lógica a la que podían llegar considerando las circunstancias. Sin embargo, ¿cuatro personas en el mismo día? Era poco probable aunque no imposible.

La puerta proveniente del corredor chirrió de tal manera que captó la atención de los callados huéspedes. El mayordomo salió del pasillo y la puerta volvió a cerrarse de manera queda.

-El Doctor no se presentará hoy a cenar. Me ha mandado con un recado –Y dicho esto sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel con caligrafía casi perfecta.

"_Invitados, lamento no estar presente para la cena de hoy, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de adelantar el inicio de las pruebas, por lo que mañana mismo comenzaremos con éstas. Les deseo buen provecho y una noche placentera de sueño. Sin más, me despido"._

-Eso es todo- Dijo finalmente. Después se retiró por la puerta de la cocina, casi al mismo tiempo que la ama de llaves lo hizo.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, los presentes intercambiaban miradas de desconfianza y duda.

-Al parecer no mencionó nada sobre los ausentes –Flippy clavó su tenedor en uno de los pedazos de carne habientes en su plato, no lo llevó a su boca, parecía sólo juguetear con él. La incertidumbre le quitaba el apetito.

-Quizás aún no sea segura su renuncia al experimento y se encuentra hablando con ellos –Giggles se negaba a creer que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-Aún así, ex muy extraño que los cuatro hayan pedido eso al mismo tiempo –Cuddles miró a los que hablaron antes de él con ojos algo preocupados.

Flaky movía nerviosamente su boca de un lado a otro, discreta, pero insistentemente.

-Petunia nos habría dicho algo de haber sido así, no creo que haya decidido irse de un momento a otro.

-No necesariamente –Intervino nuevamente Flippy –Pudo simplemente haberlo decidido, quizás no soportó el hecho de estar lejos de casa. Igual que esos gemelos y el chico, Handy.

-No me gusta nada de esto –DB dijo por primera vez desde que se habían sentado en la mesa unos veinte minutos antes.

Los platos seguían sin tocarse, por más apetitoso que pudiera verse el platillo a ninguno de ellos le daban ganas se siquiera probar un bocado. La preocupación había llenado sus estómagos.

-Me retiro, he perdido el hambre –Flippy se levantó de la mesa decidido, sin esperar a nadie se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando sus pasos dejaron de sonar al pie de las escaleras, los demás se miraron entre sí como al principio.

-Yo tampoco tengo deseos de comer –Giggles bajó la mirada por un instante, suspiró y se levantó para retirarse.

-Espera, voy contigo –Flaky le alcanzó apresuradamente y ambas tomaron el mismo camino que Flippy.

Cuddles y DB estaban sentados en la mesa ahora. El joven rubio claro apoyó los brazos en la mesa –Esto no está bien, no es normal que se asiente este ambiente…

-Creo que no estamos acostumbrados a _este_ ambiente, eso es todo –Opinó el otro, quizás eran las palabras más inteligentes que había escuchado de su persona.

-No tengo ganas de comer, ¿tú te quedas?

-¿Y cenar solo en un lugar como éste? No, gracias.

{…}

Flippy miraba inmóvil el gran ventanal de su habitación. La obscuridad reinaba en el exterior, unas cuantas estrellas titilaban en el firmamento, además de eso, nada. Ni una corriente de aire aunque la noche se sintiera fresca. De hecho, sus pies estaban helados.

Flaky se arropaba en su habitación, había decidido cerrar las grandes cortinas del ventanal. Se había aseado y alistado para dormir cuando una inquietud la embargó. El pensamiento de dónde podría estar Petunia o qué le pudo haber pasado le hacía sentir… _insegura._

Suspiró lentamente, le asustaba la idea de irse quedando poco a poco sola en esa gran mansión, ¿y si Giggles también decidía ir a casa? No soportaría ser la única chica, no con ese intimidante chico de cabellos verdes también ahí, además de que no se llevaba con los demás tanto como con Giggles o como lo hacía con Petunia. Si era cierto que dejaría el experimento, lamentaba no haberle pedido una dirección o un teléfono.

Un sonido le sobresaltó. Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Torció suavemente la boca antes de animarse a levantarse y acercarse a la entrada -¿Hola?

-Flaky, soy yo –Era Giggles.

La pelirroja abrió y la otra entró en su habitación.

-Lamento venir a esta hora.

-No te preocupes, no es como si alguno de nosotros pudiera dormir muy bien que digamos –Sonrió al decir esto.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Giggles, ¿necesitas algo?

-No en realidad, sólo quería charlar. Con eso de que algunos no se encuentran, sentí el pasillo muy solitario, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez un poco –Dijo esto y ambas fueron a sentarse en la cama de la huésped de esa habitación. Una de frente a la otra en esquinas del mueble. Estaban silenciosas.

-¿Realmente crees que Petunia y los demás quieran dejar el experimento?

-Los gemelos parecían emocionados al respecto… -Opinó Flaky recordando lo del pasillo –Pero es difícil decir si sí o no.

-Es cierto –Giggles puso un rostro pensativo, mirando a la nada.

-Deberíamos preguntarle al Doctor, mañana por la mañana, para estar seguras. Además… No le pregunté nada de ella y parecía muy buena chica, quisiera volver a verla después de que terminemos el experimento.

-Sí, tienes razón. Podríamos preguntarle si tiene alguno de sus datos, podríamos llamarla para salir después –Giggles sonrió como siempre, un gesto animado y alegre incluso en tal situación reconfortaba a Flaky de sobremanera, le daban ganas de ser valiente.

Cuddles miraba una fotografía de él y sus padres. Estaba consternado, algo oprimía su pecho, pero no podía darse el lujo de renunciar a las pruebas, eso significaba dejar ir el dinero que le ayudaría a seguir con sus estudios -Todos están demasiado tensos –Comentó sin retirar la vista del cuadro.

Disco Bear se daba un merecido baño de burbujas. Había colocado incluso un par de sales que ayudarían a su piel a aliviarse rápidamente de las quemaduras del mediodía.

En su cabeza simplemente no cabía la sucesión de hechos tan extraños que estaban aconteciendo. Por primera vez desde su llegada tenía un mal presentimiento. Y, para DB, esa sensación no podía tomarse a la ligera, significaba algo que aún no descifraba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde abajo hasta arriba, decidió que no pensaría más por esa noche y sólo se relajaría. Por la mañana seguramente el sentimiento se habría alejado.

{...}

Al final, Giggles había dormido en la habitación de Flaky, se quedaron charlando hasta que cayeron dormidas simultáneamente a eso de las dos de la mañana. El cansancio y preocupación habían podido con ellas al igual que con todos los demás.

Flippy despertó con dolor de cuello por la posición en que había dormido. El gran ventanal lo había despertado a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, estaba nublado, el cielo estaba completamente gris y aún podía sentir esa heladez que el día anterior le había llamada la atención.

-Tch –Se quejó estirando su cuerpo entero –Veamos qué nos dirán el día de hoy… -No podía negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que también le interesaba la extraña supuesta renuncia de cuatro personas al experimento. Le sonaba demasiado extraño como para que esa fuera la causa, hoy obtendría respuestas o no seguiría con tales pruebas. Se levantó de la cama para alistarse en el baño; quién sabía qué cosas le esperarían el día de hoy.

Nutty había encontrado imposible conciliar del todo el sueño; el dolor de estómago le había despertado en varias ocasiones en las que había descansado por cortos periodos de tiempo. Sus ojos le ardían casi tanto como su estómago la noche anterior, su boca estaba seca. Pero al menos el dolor estomacal había disminuido a ser sólo una molestia. Se levantó pesadamente, con la mirada perdida, se notaba a lenguas que se sentía mal.

En el baño se enjuagó el rostro, se miró en el espejo. Realmente no tenía ganas siquiera de bajar a desayunar, pero la tripa le gruñó por unos momentos. Si bien era cierto que no se sentía mucho mejor, estar en cama todo el día hoy también no ayudaría en nada; tal vez comiendo algo que realmente fuera comida le ayudaría. Miró nuevamente el tarro de dulces y acto seguido, lo arrojó por la ventana.

-Vamos, Flaky, veamos si podemos ver al Doctor hoy –Apuró Giggles a su amiga.

-E-Espera Giggles –Pero ya estaba siendo arrastrada escaleras abajo hasta el comedor donde la mesa no estaba siquiera puesta aún. Raro.

DB escuchó los murmuros desde su habitación; abrió los ojos lentamente. El ardor de su cuerpo había disminuido, ahora sólo tenía un color _muy _obscuro de piel, nada de qué preocuparse. Lo único sería que luego se estaría pelando por todos lados. Por lo único que se lamentaba era por haber arruinado su "perfecto" cutis.

-¿Qué les diremos el día de hoy? –Sniffles aún sentía un escalofrío al recordar lo que había pasado con los demás sujetos de pruebas; su piel se erizaba con las imágenes que venían a su mente. Como siempre, él y el Doctor se levantaban antes del alba, habiendo dormido escasas horas. La sala de control se había convertido en su habitación por ponerlo de alguna manera.

El menor de los peli-azules se abrazaba por los codos levemente, mirando siempre a las pantallas. Se rehusaba a dirigirle la mirada al profesor.

-¿Cómo explicárselos? –Él alzó la mirada hacia el joven que le daba la espalda. Pero pronto sus ojos volvieron hacia los informes que estaba haciendo –Ellos ya deben de haber deducido que simplemente abandonaron el proyecto… No me digas que estás preocupado por ellos.

-No –mentía- ¿Pero qué tal si empiezan a hacer preguntas? Ellos _no _son tontos.

-Les diremos lo mismo. Sus compañeros decidieron abandonar las pruebas y se fueron a casa por la noche. No quisieron esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para retirarse y de ahí en fuera no somos responsables de lo que les pudiera haber pasado.

¿Cómo? De nuevo a Sniffles le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía el profesor para no sentir absolutamente, para mentir tan descaradamente.

Lumpy, como si hubiera leído su mente, se levantó de su escritorio y se puso de pie a lado de Sniffles.

-La ciencia exige que seas objetivo.Nosotros _no _podemos dejar que percances como estos nos detengan a medio camino. De hecho, incluso nos han beneficiado. Para ser un buen hombre de ciencia no puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos. No existe nada más para nosotros que razonamientos lógicos.

El menor aún seguía inmóvil mirando hacia las pantallas. Lumpy le puso una mano en el hombro y pudo sentir el temblor recorrer el cuerpo de Sniffles. Sí, temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de coraje. Coraje por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para rebelarse.

-Lo sé –Fue lo único que se limitó a decir. Se alejó del mayor, necesitaba aclarar su mente lo más pronto posible.

Lumpy, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Entonces sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿No es gratificante cuando las cosas salen como uno quiere?

Alrededor de quince minutos después de que Giggles y Flaky llegaron al comedor, también lo hicieron los demás. Nutty, que había permanecido ajeno a los eventos hasta ahora, les miró con preocupación.

Flippy arqueó una ceja –Ahora no sólo no nos levantan a la hora, sino que el desayuno no está –Más que quejándose, estaba comentando lo obvio. Demasiados eventos "fuera de lo común" debían significar algo. Recibió un sonido de aprobación por parte de los demás.

Se reunieron en cierto punto del comedor, mirándose entre sí, aunque no muy seguros de qué decir.

-Debemos encontrar al doctor –Giggles dio justo en el clavo. Estaba demostrando que no sólo era una chiquilla.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está.

-Sí, sí sabemos –Cuddles dio un paso al frente, dirigiendo su vista hacia el pasillo por donde se accedía a las escaleras. –Existe un piso que no hemos recorrido aún.

Cuddles siguió avanzando hasta que les estaba dando la espalda. Se detuvo y les miró sobre el hombro –Debemos de ir –Su mirada inspiraba determinación y seguridad.

-No te hagas el valiente –Flippy avanzó hasta alcanzarle y luego rebasarle –Sólo tenemos que ir a hablar con él –Esto lo dijo sin voltear a ver a los demás, sólo siguió avanzando. Sin embargo, provocó un efecto en cadena.

El grupo avanzó por las escaleras. En vez de ir por la izquierda a sus habitaciones, fueron del lado derecho. Pasillo que nunca habían tenido necesidad de recorrer.

Estaba obscuro, la única luz provenía de la ventana al final del pasillo izquierdo. En otras palabras, se aventuraban entre la penumbra.

La vista no se convirtió en un problema si no hasta que estuvieron en el otro extremo del corredor. No se habían topado con ninguna puerta, en cambio, al final había una angosta escalera que iba hasta el tercer piso. Pero no había ninguna clase de iluminación adelante.

-Tendremos que ir despacio –Flippy, en algún momento, había tomado el liderazgo.

Flaky frunció el rostro en preocupación. Se agarró fuertemente de la mano de Giggles que palmeó sus hombros para reconfortarla. Cuddles, a la vez, hizo lo mismo con ella.

Nutty se había mantenido callado en todo el trayecto -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué iremos por estas escaleras? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Demasiadas preguntas a las cuales nadie tenía una respuesta asertiva, para desgracia de todos.

Disco Bear se había mantenido calmado, al parecer la situación le hacía esconder su lado galán.

-Creemos que han desaparecido… En realidad no sabemos, por eso iremos a preguntarle al doctor. Pero, todo esto es muy raro –Fue justamente él quien respondió al peliverde.

-Por eso no debemos perder ni un momento –Flippy sentenció, siendo el primero en subir los primeros escalones.

-Vayan, estaré justo detrás de ustedes –Cuddles animó a las chicas.

Flaky fue primero. Luego Giggles; Cuddles; Nutty; y DB de último. Todos se sostenían de la pared para no caer. La obscuridad parecía hacerse más densa, casi palpable, a medida que avanzaban. Pero nadie decía nada al respecto.

Flippy pisaba con cuidado. Sus botas hacían un ruido sordo que calmaban a la pelirroja, pues tenía la certeza de que él seguía caminando justo delante de ella. Marcaban el paso, como un pelotón militar. Los pasos coreaban al unísono y eran ahogados por la alfombra que incluso cubría esa parte de la casa.

Pero no todo pintaba tan bien. El hecho de estar adentrándose en terreno desconocido no pasaba por desapercibido nada ninguno. Temblaban internamente y hacían lo mejor para esconderlo de manera externa. Sobre todo Flaky, que no podía contener un temblor en su labio y en una de sus manos.

-¿Aún nada? –Desde el final de la fila habló el pelinaranja.

-No –Respondió Flippy.

{…}

-Los he perdido –Anunciaba por segunda vez el asistente ante su incrédulo maestro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sido posible?

Lumpy miraba con algo de inquietud las pantallas que no reflejaban nada más que un color negro sólido.

-Creí que todas las cámaras eran nocturnas, nos aseguramos de eso la primera noche –El mayor gruñó entre dientes ese comentario. Apretó los puños que estaban asentados en la mesa.

-¡Lo son! No sé lo que ha pasado –Sniffles tecleaba rápidamente comandos, pero ninguno hacía efecto.

-¡Encuéntralos! –Exclamó. Nada de eso estaba bien, si no podía observarlos, no podía llegar a conclusiones para las pruebas. Era _vital _localizarlos.

-Eso intento –Murmuró por lo bajo el aprendiz, poniendo un ciento diez por ciento en su tarea. Sin embargo, durante unos segundos, se preguntó si no debía de encontrarlos. Si lo hacía, el doctor volvería a tener el control. No podía permitirlo.

Su mente trabajó casi el doble de rápido mientras pensaba eso. Vaciló unos instantes, deteniendo bruscamente su movimiento de dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –El mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Debo ir a buscarlos –Se levantó, aparentando que también estaba preocupado -¡No haremos nada aquí sentados! Ya he probado de todo, los haré regresar al comedor.

Lumpy miró al menor, analizándolo rápidamente con la mirada –Bien, anda, hazlos volver –Ordenó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sí –Y con eso, Sniffles se apresuró a salir por la puerta y cerrándola con un leve portazo.

Lumpy volvió su vista a las pantallas, apoyó sus manos en la mesa, recargándose un poco. Clavaba la vista en cada monitor, con la misma expresión que le había mostrado a Sniffles –Estaba mintiendo –Bufó prolongadamente mientras cientos de variables atravesaban su mente. No había tiempo para pensar metódicamente.

**. . . . . **


	12. ¿Qué es miedo?

**. . . . . **

Sniffles trotaba por el pasillo, apenas unos segundos después de abandonar la sala de control. Una carga de adrenalina atravesaba todo su cuerpo, hizo que su corazón se acelerara, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero no temía; poseía total control sobre lo que hacía.

Una de sus manos iba rozando la pared; en alguna parte comenzaba el barandal para bajar las escaleras. En esta ocasión no había ninguna luz que iluminara su camino. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que las velas no estaban encendidas.

"Aquí", pensó en un cuarto de segundo al sentir algo diferente a la lisa pared; pero no era el barandal. _Algo_ le tomó de la muñeca y en un pestañeo lo había derribado, sus lentes cayeron lejos de su alcance –no pudo ver donde- y había _algo _presionándole fuertemente contra el suelo.

Sniffles abrió los ojos como platos, miles se sensaciones y pensamientos le inundaron poco a poco, ¿qué era eso? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Cómo se zafaría de ésta? ¿El doctor sabría que algo le había pasado? ¿Los chicos podrían llegar antes de que algo le pasara? No podía articular ninguna palabra coherente; la adrenalina que había sentido sólo momentos antes se convirtió en angustia. De su boca sólo salían sonidos sofocados por el peso encima de él.

Escuchó pasos alrededor, torpes y lentos.

-¿Qué sucedió, alguien cayó? –Una chica.

El peliazul entonces reaccionó -¡Ey! ¡Soy yo, Sniffles! –Vociferó entre alivio y temor; ¿por qué habrían de sostenerlo contra el suelo?

La voz proveniente de encima de él chasqueó la lengua –El ayudante de ese loco que nos encerró aquí –Su tono despectivo hizo que el sometido se encogiera en su lugar. –Tenemos algunas preguntas para ti.

-¡Por favor! ¡No hay tiempo! Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que él los encuentre –Estaba seguro de que en algún momento su ex – mentor vendría a buscarlos, los haría regresar por las buenas o por las malas…

-¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti? –De nuevo su aprisionador habló, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre él.

-Intento ayudarlos, yo… Cometí un error, ustedes no deberían estar aquí, ¡terminaran como los demás!

Un silencio de ultratumba reinó, algunos estuvieron seguros de que podían escuchar las respiraciones de quienes estaban a su lado.

-… ¿Los demás? ¿Te refieres a… los gemelos, Petunia y Handy? –Un temblor escapó de los labios de Giggles.

- Sí, como ellos – La melancolía en su voz era evidente, pero en esos momentos arrepentirse o sentir lástima no cambiaría su situación actual.

-Tú, ¿qué fue lo que les hicieron? –Rugió Flippy, su aprisionador, empujando su rostro contra el suelo cubierto por la alfombra, la kilométrica alfombra.

-¡No fuimos nosotros! –Por supuesto que no habían sido ellos, había sido la casa, incluso se atrevería a culpar a los cuidadores. _Pero_, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si no los hubieran traído a la mansión en primera instancia.  
>–Eso no es importante ahora, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿No lo entienden? Si nos encuentra, <em>nunca <em>podremos salir de aquí. Es nuestra oportunidad, las cámaras no sirven, el doctor no tiene control sobre ustedes -¿Y qué había de él? ¿Acaso seguía bajo el mando del mayor?

Otro silencio, todos estaban, o demasiado confundidos o simplemente paralizados por el temor que representaba una huída; querían salir de ahí, pero algo los ataba y los dejaba congelados en sus lugares.

-No podemos irnos aún.

-¿C-Cuddles? –Giggles volteó instintivamente, sabiendo que el chico se había colocado tras ellas cuando llegaron al tope de las escaleras.

-¡Aún no! El dinero, necesitamos encontrarlo, nuestra huida no será en vano.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tú… todos, debemos escapar, ¿no escuchaste? ¡No pasará lo mismo que a Petunia y a Handy!

-¡¿Y qué lo que les pasó a ellos, eh?! –No podía irse con las manos vacías; sin dinero, sin una cura para el insomnio, sin nada más que temor y decepción. -¡No vine hasta aqu-

-Murieron.

La voz de Sniffles, aunque en un murmuro, pareció llegar fuerte y clara a los oídos de todos. _Muertos_.

-Por eso, si no queremos terminar igual, tenemos que irnos. ¡Ya no se trata del experimento! Esta mansión tiene algo maligno, no deberíamos estar aquí, debemos salir mientras podamos.

-_¿Maligno? _Hmp, no te enseñé para que creyeras tales patrañas, _aprendiz. _

Y no hubo necesidad que nadie preguntara o dijera al aire de quién provenía esa voz; era el Doctor.

Sniffles se heló, un escalofrío en su espalda le hizo sentir más indefenso que nunca antes en su entera vida, ni siquiera cuando había presenciado lo que a los gemelos les había sucedido. Quizás se había equivocado en algo que recientemente había dicho…

-¡Corran! ¡Huyan! –Se sintió liviano, ¿por qué? Parecía que el peso encima de él se había desvanecido, porque ahora sólo escuchaba pasos alejándose velozmente por las escaleras. Bien, al menos ganaría tiempo para ellos, al menos haría algo bueno desde que todo eso había comenzado.

El mayor de los científicos pareció perder importancia hacia sus sujetos de prueba, en cambio, miraba intensamente a Sniffles, quien se estaba levantando del suelo lentamente –Sabe, Doctor, me equivoqué en algo.

-Vaya momento para darte cuenta –Espetó sombríamente, llevando sus manos a su espalda y sosteniéndolas entre sí.

-Sí, me di cuenta. La casa no es la que posee algo maligno –Su tono de voz se fue apagando, pero recobró firmeza al decir las siguientes palabras –Es usted.

Lumpy tenía un rostro serio y Sniffles fruncía el ceño con enojo, aunque nadie se hubiera podido percatar en esos momentos. Estaba obscuro. Pero la expresión del mayor pronto se suavizó y dio lugar a una sonrisa, una _maligna _sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees, Sniffles? ¿Que _yo _poseo algo así? –Rió suavemente en burla y desacreditación a sus palabras –Bueno, quizás no estés equivocado del todo.

-¿Qué d-

-Morirás –Sentenció y en un rápido movimiento lo atrajo por el cuello. Sniffles no podía ver, pero podía sentir la respiración encima suyo, la intensa mirada que le decía claramente que quizás no saldría de ésta. –Es una lástima –Volvió a hablar ahora con aparente despreocupación. –Hubieras sido un excelente compañero, si tan solo no tuvieras esos estúpidos sentimientos. Son inservibles, ¿sabes? Ese gran corazón que tienes, debería quitártelo, así podrías ser capaz de realizar bien tu trabajo.

Ah, el miedo. Ahora podía verlo, sentirlo. Desde el temblor que recibía desde el cuerpo del menor, los latidos acelerados e irregulares de su corazón, su respiración que ahora se hacía pesada e incluso había comenzando a jadear. Casi podía asegurar que su mirada reflejaba terror absoluto, era una lástima que no pudiera verlo. Ojalá llorara del miedo, eso sería incluso mejor.

-Sniffles, ten miedo, ten _mucho _miedo –Susurró tranquilamente. Lumpy sabía, y muy bien, que quizás él tampoco saldría ileso de esa mansión, quizás ni siquiera lograría tocar el peldaño de las escaleras en la entrada. Pero no tenía miedo. Hacía mucho había dejado de temer; era por eso que quería averiguar qué causaba miedo. ¿La muerte? Todos le temían a la muerte. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que existían más razones, ¿cuáles eran? Y, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía la muerte que los atemorizaba tanto?

Este experimento no había sido nada más que una forma de saciar su enorme curiosidad, Lumpy era como un niño, egocéntrico, todo se trataba de él. Todos sus descubrimientos y logros eran gracias a su egoísta deseo que llenar por completo su curiosidad, sin importar los medios que debía utilizar para completar tales investigaciones.

¿Por qué ahora se le había hecho tan difícil descifrarlo? Era totalmente imparcial hacia los sujetos de prueba, los había observado detalladamente, sin descanso, pero aún había cosas que no lograba entender, ¿por qué?

-N-No quiero morir –Gimoteaba Sniffles al borde del llanto, comenzó a negar con la cabeza queriendo rechazar ese aparentemente irreparable destino. Claro que no quería morir, se lamentaba de todo lo que había sucedido, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes él y el Doctor…

-¿Temes a la muerte, Sniffles? –Ahí estaba, la última pista, si lograba descifrarlo habría tenido éxito.

Pero entonces él negó con la cabeza, él dijo _no_.

-No quiero morir… Quiero ver a m-mi familia, ¡quiero vivir! ¡Quiero ser alguien importante! ¡Quiero crecer, aprender! –Se rindió en los brazos del mayor, había estado oponiendo resistencia, pero ahora se había quedado inmóvil, sollozando –Pero no tengo miedo… -No, claro que no, no le daría el placer de haberle infundido miedo, todo menos eso.

Lumpy abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿eso _no _era miedo? ¿¡No lo era!?

-¡No juegues conmigo, Sniffles! Sabes perfectamente que esto _es _miedo –Le puso contra la pared, ¿se estaba atreviendo a desafiarlo? ¿Le estaba sugiriendo, acaso, que estaba errado? ¿Él?

-¡No lo es! –Sostuvo las manos con las que el mayor le tenía por los hombros ahora. Perfecto, estaba ganando el suficiente tiempo para que los demás escaparan, con eso él habría cumplido. En cuanto a si tenía miedo o no, ya no lo sabía, quería convencerse a sí mismo y al mayor de que no era eso lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero, ¿lo sería de verdad o no? ¿Lo estaría inventando o no?

-Deberías temer, te estoy diciendo que vas a morir, ¿por qué no tienes miedo? –Afianzó el agarré en los hombros del menor, lastimándolo. Su voz era dura, consistente y firme, no iba a tener compasión, se podía leer claramente eso con tan solo escucharlo.

Tembló ligeramente por el ardor en sus hombros. –No tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a morir –Con esfuerzo regulaba su respiración, de igual manera apretaba con fuerza las muñecas ajenas. En esos momentos sólo temía por una cosa, no haber hecho nada útil antes de su inminente fin. Temía a que la culpa lo consumiera vivo. O muerto.

-Tch –El mayor apretó los dientes y lo aventó a un lado, Sniffles cayó y se golpeó la cabeza, no sangraba por la mullida alfombra, pero la contusión le había hecho perder el conocimiento –Después me encargaré de ti, ahora…

{…}

-¡Pásame esa silla!

-¡Sí!

El comedor era una locura; todos estaban intentando buscar una salida por las ventanas. La puerta principal no se había querido abrir aun con todos jalando o empujando al mismo tiempo. Entonces habían optado por romper las ventanas. No obstante estaban intactas, ni un solo rasguño mientras que las sillas estaban en sus últimas. Era imposible romperlas y el tiempo que tardaron en darse cuenta les costaría.

-¡Es imposible! Debemos buscar otra manera… -Giggles yacía de pie en medio de la confusión, todos habían dejado de romper los cristales. Estaban agitados, sudando, con las manos temblorosas. No pensaban claramente, su mente estaba nublada con una posibilidad que no podían ignorar: morir.

-Vamos por esta puerta –La pelirrosa trotó hasta la entrada donde los cuidadores habían sido vistos salir y entrar varias veces, debía conducir a algún lado.

Todos la siguieron, ¿ustedes hubieran hecho algo diferente? No sabían nada de la casa, a dónde los conduciría esa puerta, qué encontrarían detrás de ella. Pero era cierto que también representaba la última posibilidad que tenían de escapar con vida.

Lo que encontraron no fue diferente a lo que antes habían visto tantas veces, pasillos. Nutty ya había pasado por ahí en una ocasión, así fue como consiguió el tarro de caramelos. Y ciertamente sí debería de haber un pasaje. Eso le alentó a tomar la delantera, acelerando el paso, a lo que todos los demás le siguieron sin hacer preguntas.

Eran ovejas descarriadas que buscaban un líder a quien seguir, incluso Flippy dejó de hacer preguntas, pues le quedaba claro que esto significaba una posibilidad. Una salida.

-¡Vamos! Por la cocina deberíamos poder salir –Las palabras brotaron de su boca rápidamente, sus labios temblaban, su garganta estaba seca. Un sentimiento le oprimía el pecho con fuerza, pero no podía dejar de correr. Ninguno podía.

Pero pronto todos y cada uno de ellos se fue dando cuenta de la clase de lugar en el que estaban; era un auténtico laberinto con trampas en cada recodo. Les quedó claro en el momento que llegaron a un cruce, _otro_ cruce de los cientos que había. Nutty giró sin pensarlo dos veces a la derecha en vez de seguir recto.

-No se dejen engañar –Siseó entre dientes.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí? –Quiso saber Flippy mientras seguían corriendo.

-La última vez… ese cruce no estaba, el único camino era hacia la derecha en ese entonces –Ahora estaban seguros, algo tenía esa mansión, algo que no les dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-¡N-No puedo! –Lloriqueó Flaky cayendo de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta caer en la alfombra y desvanecerse, dejando el fantasma de una mancha obscura en ésta.

-Flaky, no te rindas, vamos, ¡saldremos de ésta! –Giggles se acuclilló para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, tenían que continuar, rendirse ahora no tenía caso.

-No quiero… Tengo miedo, Giggles –Sollozó, su cuerpo temblaba bajo los brazos de la pelirrosa.

-No temas, saldr-

-¡Basta de habladurías! –Espetó Flippy con un ademán de su brazo –No tenemos tiempo para esto, vámonos –Sentenció y se acercó a Flaky; sin aviso ni nada, la levantó del suelo y la cargó en su espalda. Ella apretó el agarre en sus brazos, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-¡Vamos! –Nutty reanudó la marcha, Giggles miró con preocupación a su costado, directo a Flaky, podía asegurar que seguía teniendo miedo, pero confiaba en que Flippy no la dejaría caer.

El grupo restante de seis personas avanzó por el pasillo que, por un momento, creyeron eterno. Para su fortuna, éste acabó pronto e ingresaron en la cocina. Lo malo era que no sabían si hubieran preferido quedarse afuera o adentro.

-¡PETUNIA! –Chillaron Flaky y Giggles con el estómago revuelto. Ahí, Petunia y los otros tres, yacían sobre una mesa larga de madera. Tenía el cuerpo contorsionado y la cabeza había sido deformada por el golpe al caer. Handy no tenía ningún brazo. Shifty y Lifty estaban pálidos, muy pálidos e incluso había escarcha en las puntas de su cabello y pestañas.

-¡No los miren! –Ordenó Flippy, pero era tarde. La escena era tanto grotesca como hipnotizadora. El descaro de exhibir cuatro cadáveres gritaba "¡mírenme!" y aquellos que estaban de pie no pudieron hacer nada sino caer ante la invitación.

-Debemos irnos –Nutty murmuró intentando evitar tal escena. La hediondez llegó a sus narices y todos tragaron fuertemente para reprimir el impulso de vómito que les provocaba. D.B. no fue tan afortunado y sólo alcanzó a ir a un lavabo a devolver el almuerzo del día anterior.

Cuddles tomó a Giggles por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle –No los mires –Frunció el ceño y ella comenzó a llorar. Él la abrazó fuertemente –Nutty, ¿hay alguna salida?

Él no habló, temió que si tomaba otra bocanada de aire, no podría controlarse e incluso sacaría su estómago. Sólo señaló hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde había otra gran puerta. Por ella se filtraba un poco de luz, ¡ahí!

El peliverde de menor tamaño les hizo una seña para avanzar. Antes de hacerlo, inhalaron por la boca para evadir el olor nauseabundo, que aún así logró filtrarse apenas por sus narices. Entonces, todos corrieron. Todos menos D.B. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que no estaba con ellos hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

Seguía devolviendo todo lo que no había comido la noche anterior y esta mañana. Y seguía, y seguía, y seguía… llegando a un punto en el que estuvo tan débil que el desmayo sucedió en cuestión de segundos

-¡D.B.! –Cuddles hizo intento de ir a auxiliarlo, pero Nutty lo detuvo, no porque no quisiera salvarlo. Pero en esos momentos, la puerta por la que habían entrado se abría de nuevo y la figura que reveló no fue nada agradable. Lumpy.

**. . . . .**


	13. Aferrándose a la vida

-Corre…. –Murmuró Nutty, instintivamente retrocediendo con pasos temblorosos -¡Corre! –Aulló jalando a Cuddles por la muñeca al tiempo que Flippy y Giggles abrían la puerta que estaba junto a ellos.

Otro pasillo se reveló ante ellos.

-E-Esto no es posible –Dijo Giggles. Esa casa… nunca se acababa. Sus esperanzas de salir con vida iban disminuyendo progresivamente a una rapidez que impresionaba.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! –Flippy esta vez tomó la delantera aún con Flaky a sus espaldas. Los demás, así como había sucedido con Nutty, le siguieron aunque ya no estaban seguros de en qué se estaban adentrando. Cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse al Doctor.

{…}

-Qué desperdicio –Lumpy yacía al lado del cuerpo desmayado de D.B. Esa mirada fría y calculadora que lamentaba perder un sujeto de pruebas, pero que no sentía lástima por esa persona como ser humano. Para él, todos ellos no eran ni más ni menos que ratas de laboratorio. Y ahora estaban en su laberinto.

-Corran, sigan corriendo –Sonrió mientras veía sus espaldas hacerse tenues y pequeñas a medida que se alejaban por el pasillo –Nunca podrán salir de aquí.

Subió el cuerpo de D.B. junto con los demás. Aun si era capaz de despertar, no tendría la suficiente fuerza para moverse y huir. Para él, todos y cada uno de sus sujetos eran importantes, cada resultado era estar un paso más cerca de saciar su curiosidad. Pero ahora se tendría que conformar con sólo cinco personas para formular un resultado.

-No lo entienden aún –Expuso, hablando consigo mismo –Por más que corran, por más que griten, por más que busquen una salida. _Jamás _lograrán huir.

Comprendía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los atrapara, y los examinaría uno por uno si era necesario. Si tan sólo los hubiera vigilado más desde un principio, hubiera podido llevar a cabo una investigación más concluyente. En parte había sido su culpa, acobijar a un ayudante tan incompetente había sido su error.

Suspiró con el ceño fruncido, pero su rostro se compuso rápidamente. Enojarse no le llevaría a ningún lado, tampoco pensar en lo que ya había sucedido. Como científico, su visión siempre estaba enfocada en el futuro, su objetivo era estar un paso delante de todo acontecimiento. Pero esta vez se había rezagado.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo, Lumpy sonrió.

-Deben estar horrorizados en estos momentos.

{…}

Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty. Si cada uno hubiera tenido que elegir entre seguir y rendirse, probablemente hubieran elegido la segunda opción. Todos y cada uno de ellos era un manojo de nervios, susceptible a cualquier cosa. Pero juntos se daban fortaleza entre sí.

-¡No podemos quedarnos corriendo! –Sí, lo sabían. Entrar en el pasillo había sido un error, pero en el momento que sus miradas y la del Doctor se cruzaron, sus mentes sólo procesaron una palabra coherente: huyan. Y sus piernas respondieron a ese impulso de manera inmediata. Ya no eran dueños de sus mentes, sino que su mente, nublada de terror, se había apoderado de ellos.

En algún momento de su intento de escape, se dieron cuenta de que a un lado del pasillo comenzaron a aparecerse puertas, o mejor dicho, no se percataron del momento en que comenzaron a correr junto a ellas.

-Entremos en una de esas –Espetó Flippy.

En ese momento, todos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No sabemos que tienen estas puertas!

-Es mejor que estar corriendo como animales asustados. ¡No pretendo quedarme aquí! –Flippy bajó a Flaky de su espalda de un solo movimiento; ella se pegó a Giggles.

-¿Y en cuál de todas? ¿Cómo elegir una? ¡¿Cómo?! –Giggles negaba violentamente con la cabeza; cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba al borde del colapso.

-La que sea, no tenemos que elegir una –Sentenció por última vez antes de abrirse paso entre los demás y girar la perilla de la puerta que estaba más cercana al grupo. Nada salvo muebles empolvados, ni una sola ventana. Aunque no veía una forma de escape, se adentró en ella. Los demás estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta; cualquier objeción que pudo haber sido hecha, se les olvidó.

Sin embargo, observaban cuidadosamente. El silencio de ultratumba que reinó les heló hasta los huesos, podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones acelerados, temerosos. Como un ahogado grito de socorro.

-Si no podemos huir –Comenzó nuevamente- Pelearemos –Cogió un tubo de metal que era de un clóset muy antiguo.

-¿Es que ya lo olvidaste? –Cuddles intervino –_No _podemos abrir la puerta, _no _podemos romper las ventanas. _No _podemos salir de aquí.

El grupo entonces se dio cuenta. ¿No había salida? Todas las posibles huidas se habían visto frustradas por alguna complicación, una con la que no podían lidiar.

Estaban condenados.

¿De qué les serviría enfrentarse al Doctor? Al fin y al cabo, él era el mejor de sus preocupaciones, aún si podían vencerle, la casa seguiría manteniéndolos presos. ¿Podían, de verdad, hacer algo?

Los humanos nos aferramos a la vida con todo lo que tenemos, incluso si es un pequeño hilo el que nos ata; vendría siendo igual atarnos con cadenas a ellas que con una delicada cinta. Aún pelearíamos por vivir. Pero, cuando las cadenas son corroídas por el ácido veneno de la derrota, y la cinta no puede soportar el peso de la angustia, eventualmente, caemos.

Esa delgada línea entre luchar o dejarse vencer estaba a punto de ser cruzada por aquellos peones sin salida. La casa era el tablero interminable, donde siempre acechaban peligros, cualquier movimiento en falso hubiese significado un fin sin regreso. Entonces, surgía la duda, ¿por qué arriesgarse tanto, si, de todas formas sabían que no lograrían salir?

Es que el humano es obstinado.

Así que resignarse a morir tan fácilmente no era algo que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer. Por más que supieran que sus posibles salidas fueran prácticamente nulas. Mientras tuvieran fuerzas suficientes para correr, caminar, gatear, o siquiera arrastrarse por el suelo, no se rendirían.

-Los cuidadores –Uno de ellos murmuró, pero ignoraron quién había sido.

-Desde ayer no sabemos nada de ellos –Si es que seguían en el día siguiente. La luz era engañosa y no había posibilidad de decir si realmente había pasado un día o menos.

-Busquémoslos. Son la única salida que tenemos de éste lugar. Tal vez… tal vez podamos convencerlos de sacarnos de aquí –Giggles había decidido aferrarse a vivir y así lo demostraba.

Pero otra incógnita surgió, ¿por dónde ir? Seguir adelante o regresar eran sus únicas opciones. Sin embargo, ninguna parecía prometedora.

Flippy afianzó el agarre del tubo que tenía en la mano y golpeó la otra punta con la palma de su otra mano –Regresaremos –Su mirada fue tan decidida que ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo.

No existía un plan como tal. Ni siquiera hicieron el más mínimo comentario sobre qué harían cuando estuvieran nuevamente frente a frente con el Doctor. Pero todos tenían la misma idea: atacar de ser necesario. Comprendían que no existía otra manera, incluso Flaky.

Y así lo harían.

* * *

><p>Omfg, soy terrible. Les dejé casi un mes esperando por la continuación y me siento mal por eso ;v; perdonen a Hana. Y también siento el capítulo relativamente corto en comparación con todos los demás. Es que, de hecho, fue algo así como escrito por partecitas, creo que me urgía seguir porque quería terminarlo lo más rápido posible. PERO, les recompensaré en el próximo capítulo, en serio, lo prometo ~~~<p>

Gracias a todos por sus alentadores reviews, en serio que me inspira leerlos porque así sé que leen mi historia y que quieren que continúe más que nada. Creo que debo un GRACIAS gigantorme a esa personita que me mencionó en Twitter y también hizo el comentario de mi historia, fue lo que me hizo decir "debo seguirlo". Y partecitas de ese gran gracias va a todos los que me leen.

Y NO HE TERMINADO. Va, mención especial para un par de reviwers, que son las** Gemelas Tello**. Quería decirles que sí estoy interesada en la propuesta que me plantean, cómo podría decir que no. Pueden contactarme por Twitter { Hanalovespandas } o mandarme un correo a: { ilovepandas_forever } Y yo ahí les respondo de vuelta. Gracias nuevamente por el ofrecimiento.

Bueno, hubieron muchos agradecimientos en este pequeño pie de página, cosa que en realidad nunca puse en este fic... Huh, debería hacerlo más. Ya, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Hana los ama ~


	14. Correr o ser comido

Sniffles entreabrió los ojos. Un dolor punzante detrás de su nuca le hizo gemir incómodamente –Qué… -Parpadeó lentamente, entonces fue consciente de que se encontraba boca abajo, desparramado sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría así. Las últimas palabras del mayor retumbaban en su cabeza como molestos zumbidos, "luego me encargaré de ti". Suponiendo que aún no lo había hecho –juzgando por el hecho de encontrarse aún en la misma posición- , ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso, entonces? Se llevó una mano al rostro y se dio cuenta de que no traía los lentes, no pudo encontrarlos cerca de él y no se esforzó por buscar en realidad.

Obligó a sus piernas levantarse, pero éstas apenas si podían sostener con firmeza su peso. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente esperar a que recobrara todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba hacer algo, no sabía qué había pasado desde que había caído inconsciente. Los otros hubieran podido salir de la casa, o no. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo, y ningún impedimento físico lo detendría.

Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad ignorar el mareo y el constante dolor que martillaba su cabeza con cada paso de daba. Pronto su estabilidad no fue un problema y podía caminar sin riesgo a caer, pero bajo esas condiciones deplorables no sabía si llegaría muy lejos. Sniffles se estaba aferrando a vivir también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{ … }

Decir las cosas es mucho más fácil que llevarlas a cabo. Es una verdad universal. Y todos alguna vez han reafirmado ese enunciado en su vida. Todos sufren de éste mal invencible. El cuerpo te traiciona, tus piernas no avanzan, la boca se te seca y cualquier palabra una vez aprendida queda perdida en el abismo que tu mente ahora es.

Ellos no eran sólo prisioneros de la casa, sino también de sus propias mentes. El secreto de todo buen asesino, es hacerle creer a su víctima que tiene pleno control sobre sí mismo. Y luego, poco a poco, lo corrompe y lo encierra dentro de su propio cuerpo; prisionero de lo que antes era la llave para su supervivencia.

El miedo es un perfecto asesino.

El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose resonó en la inmensidad del lugar. Tan claro y vívido que petrificó a todos. Una parálisis les sobrevino, como si todas sus extremidades hubieran sido sujetadas, como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada y no pudieran siquiera arrastrarlos por el suelo. Ahí, en la penumbra que reinaba en la mansión, algo había despertado.

Todo a su alrededor y en sí mismos se los decía. La piel de gallina que ahora les daba escalofríos, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado de un momento a otro. El presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Escucharon eso?...

El resto asintió, deseando no haberlo escuchado. Con duda se miraron entre sí, y reunieron el resto de agallas que les quedaba para mirar sobre sus hombros. Con una lentitud impresionante voltearon hacia atrás.

Y los invadió el puro horror.

Desde varios metros atrás lo único que había iluminado su camino, las velas, se apagaban de par en par y todo al alcance de su vista se hundía en plena obscuridad. Sintieron frío, una sensación gélida que crecía a medida que todo seguía obscureciéndose. Estaban listos para ser tragados. Serían el alimento que daría fuerza a la maldad para eliminar a todos los que quedaran ahí dentro.

Se aferraron a la vida.

Su obstinado egoísmo les dijo que debían seguir viviendo; recorrió su cuerpo como una fugaz llama que les descongeló las piernas y avispó los pies para correr. En algún punto todos avanzaban a zancadas por el pasillo; con _eso _pisándoles los talones. Creyeron poder ganarle, tenían la ventaja y el derrame de adrenalina les hizo sentir que podían dominar todo lo que se les pusiera en frente.

Pero los débiles caerían.

-¡NUTTY! –Cuddles se detuvo precipitadamente, el peliverde había aterrizado súbitamente en medio del pasillo.

Nutty se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, abrazando su estómago. Le estaba quemando por dentro y podía sentirlo subiendo desde su estómago hasta la boca. Espuma ardiente comenzó a deslizarse desde sus labios hasta el suelo, para el horror de los demás que también habían volteado.

-¡Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada! –Flippy comenzó a arrastrarlos, alerta de las antorchas que seguían apagándose y consumían todo a su paso.

El compañero caído sólo gemía de dolor, el desgarrador sentimiento de derrota le afectaba casi tanto como la nociva sustancia que le corroía por dentro. De alguna manera supo que no podría salir de esa, al fin una fuerza superior a él había roto todo lazo de esperanza de vida.

Entonces, se rindió. Su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil sobre el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡NUTTY! –Cuddles se negaba a abandonarlo y forcejeaba con Flippy para que le soltara; pero la falta de lucha por parte del peliverde le dijo todo. Que había rechazado todo intento de seguir adelante.

El rubio dejó de luchar entre los brazos del más alto y sus ojos de aguaron; le hizo falta el aire de repente, comprendió la realidad.

-¡Vámonos! –Rugió el militar. Pero no hizo otro intento por arrastrar a Cuddles, él corrió y fue consciente de que Flaky le seguía con duda.

-¡Cuddles! –Giggles le tomó de la mano y corrió, llevándolo en el camino. Los cuatro seguían huyendo del terrible mal que los perseguía. Entonces una vaga idea comenzó a llenarles el pensamiento. Ese _algo _los quería muertos. Y no cesaría hasta lograrlo, no al menos que encontraran la manera de salir de ahí.

Los sobrevivientes, especialmente Cuddles, sufrieron de escalofríos cuando el aullido doloroso de Nutty llegó hasta sus oídos, haciendo vibrar lo más íntimo de cada uno, temblando ante el efecto sofocante, un acorde más en la sinfonía del miedo que se estaba interpretando en el interior de ellos.

En sus mentes aún no cabía la idea de que acababan de abandonar a un compañero, alguien había muerto casi en sus narices, y ninguno pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; porque eso significaría que ellos también hubieran sido arrastrados al abismo de la muerte. Un camino de donde no hay regreso. Sin embargo, eso no apaciguaba la culpa con la que cargarían en sus corazones si salían de ésta.

Un recodo más adelante les hizo dudar, pero luego sintieron alivio cuando una puerta se les reveló al tomar éste. Aunque no deberían haberse sentido seguros tan rápidamente. Flippy abrió con apuro, sorprendido –de buena manera- cuando notó que había podido abrirla sin problema alguno. Fue un momento en el que a ninguno le importó lo que había del otro lado, simplemente necesitaban salir de ahí.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un estruendo, esta vez hecho por Flippy al usar demasiada fuerza; nadie podía culparlo, la adrenalina hacía su cuerpo temblar ahora que estaban quietos, recuperando el aliento. Entonces comenzaron a fijarse en lo que tenían a su alrededor.

Muros de cristal que reflejaba sus rostros agitados con cierto grado curioso de deformación; sus miradas perdidas, atentas a explorar el espacio recién descubierto. A ninguno le tomó mucho tiempo deducir, o mejor dicho, ver que estaban dentro del invernadero de la casa; ni siquiera estaban conscientes de que hubiera uno. Sobre sus cabezas se erguía con vivacidad una fuerte luz, por fuera del cristal. Pero se les hizo difícil adivinar si provenía del sol o si era sólo un juego más del que formaban parte.

De cualquier forma, estaban aliviados de que todo estuviera bien iluminado; un contraste impresionante con la espeluznante penumbra del resto de la casa.

-Algo está mal –Inquirió Flippy. Por Dios, ¿qué _no _estaba mal en esa casa?

Los demás no quisieron responder, pero dirigieron una mirada dudosa hacia el perliverde, el cual sólo seguía mirando a su alrededor; supusieron que debían hacer lo mismo para entender.

Hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar sólo se veían plantas de todos colores y tamaños; predominando arbustos y palmeras teñidas de un fuerte verde amazónico, daba la impresión de que no era sólo un jardín, sino una verdadera selva privada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pero comprendieron las palabras de Flippy al concentrarse un poco. No sentían nada. _Nada_. Y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o habían escapado (momentáneamente) de lo que sea que los estuviera persiguiendo, o algo malo estaba a punto de suceder sin que ninguno de ellos se lo esperara.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos opciones parecía posible. No había absolutamente _nada_. Todo era demasiado simple y burdo, de no ser porque estaban completamente conscientes, hubieran podido pensar que todo fue una terrible pesadilla. Había una paz increíble dentro de ese lugar, no sentían como si algo los hubiera estado persiguiendo, tampoco parecían recordar la caída de uno de sus compañeros apenas unos minutos atrás.

Se sentían… bien, no "mal" como Flippy lo había descrito. Y no podían hallar ninguna explicación para lo que había sucedido, en esa casa nada parecía tener sentido. Sólo sabían que, de poder hacerlo, se quedarían en ese invernadero, porque había sido el único consuelo que habían encontrado.

Una brisa los envolvió, una cálida y suave, como si los acariciara con manos maternales. Se sintieron consternados ante la repentina sensación. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Algo iluminó sus cabezas de repente: no debería haber corrientes de aire en esos lugares.

Se miraron entre sí, se hablaban sin necesidad de palabras. La repentina brisa se fue tan pronto como llegó, pero todos vieron como se arremolinaba entre la espesura de hojas y ramas, abriéndose paso como un ente viviente entre la naturaleza.

La primera reacción de Giggles fue la de comenzar a seguirlo, como si la estuviera guiando. Una firme mano la detuvo, Flippy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es peligroso aventurarnos ahí como si nada –Para él primero iba la parte racional, su instinto le decía que no fueran en esa dirección, su personalidad preventiva le privaba de hacer cosas por impulso.

Giggles, sin dudar, sacudió su brazo y lo encaró, su rostro reflejaba una paz tan sincera, una que nunca creyó alcanzar después de todas las experiencias ahí –No hay otro lugar a dónde ir, podría ser una buena señal esta vez –Declaró, segura de lo que decía.

Sin ninguna protesta que valiese la pena exponer, Flippy la miró y concedió cierta clase de permiso con su sola mirada; ahora Giggles lideraba el camino a través de las plantas que cada vez estaban más cerca unas de las otras y en mayor cantidad. Los restantes verdaderamente sintieron que estaban dentro de la espesura salvaje.

Se preguntaban cómo se había mantenido toda esta flora tan saludable, era difícil pensar que la casa por sí misma mantenía tanta vida intacta; sobre todo cuando simplemente mataba a todo lo que entrara en ella…

Cuando pensaron que no verían nada más que continuos árboles y arbustos, nuevamente la sensación de calidez les golpeó de lleno con toque de terciopelo. Los abrazó fuertemente, oprimió sus corazones con suavidad. El aire ya no tenía esa esencia salvaje y húmeda, sino dulce, como caramelo hecho a mano.

Pero la sensación les abandonó para guiarles nuevamente. Y antes no se habían percatado, pero ese invernadero no debería ser tan grande como para haber podido caminar todo aquello, aunque extraño, ellos consideraron que ya no importaba. Apostarían por esta dirección, por claramente algo que no era lo que los perseguía antes, ahora los estaba guiando por un nuevo camino.

Se sorprendieron cuando el final del camino no mostraba precisamente una fuente de los deseos. Ni mucho menos una posible salida. Posiblemente nadie hubiera podido adivinar qué había al final de ese camino. Ni siquiera con todas las experiencias recientes, nada agradables a decir verdad.

Lo que encontraron, pese a su naturaleza, no les causó temor. Lo que encontraron, fue un ataúd.


	15. Frankie

-¿E-es eso un…? –Flaky, con voz temblorosa, logró articular aquellas palabras que evocaban el pensamiento que sus compañeros tenían en mente al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué había un ataúd en medio del invernadero? Y, aún más importante, ¿de _quién _era ese ataúd?

Giggles parecía no tener ni un gramo de temor. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero se acercó a paso cauteloso hasta la estructura construida con piedra y granito. Quien fuera la persona que se hallara ahí, seguramente era importante para la familia que había vivido en la mansión.

-Giggles, no… -Flaky tembló, pero no fue por una fuerza sobrenatural, era su temor natural.

-Tranquila, nada malo pasará.

La pelirosa posó una mano sobre la fina piedra, y nada sucedió en ese instante, para su alivio. Cuddles se unió a ella y ambos comenzaron a empujar la tapa del ataúd. Si encontrarlo en primer lugar había sido un shock para todos, lo que se hallaba dentro lo era aún más.

{…}

Sniffles se las había ingeniado para volver a la sala de control, tenía la visión borrosa debido a la falta de sus anteojos, pero no estaba del todo ciego tampoco, aún podía distinguir algunas cosas, aunque fuesen el contorno de éstas. Cerró la puerta tras sí, y tanteó con las manos una de las sillas que él y el Doctor antes ocupaban de manera diligente durante las horas de observación.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz y los ojos, suspiró y por un momento pensó que bien podía simplemente romper en llanto en ese mismo instante. No le parecía que hubiera algún motivo razonable para todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero de nuevo, llegó a la misma conclusión que las otras veces. Había sido él uno de los que pusieron a esas personas inocentes –o no tanto- en esa situación. Quizás sí se lo merecía.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido él?

Recordó cuando por primera vez externó sus deseos de convertirse en un científico, tenía alrededor de diez años y estaba comenzando a entrar en el fascinante mundo de los experimentos. No le importaba mucho en ese momento decidirse por un campo en específico para su estudio, sólo pensaba que quería ver su nombre en libros y boletines informativos, todo el mundo lo conocería y sería famoso.

Justo como _él. _Le sería difícil olvidar lo primero que había pensado al ver la fotografía del Doctor en el periódico. Todo había sido una curiosa coincidencia y todo había comenzado porque le habían pedido un recorte del diario para una tarea escolar.

Lo que más le había sorprendido había sido la corta edad de aquél hombre, con apenas veinticuatro años ya era nacionalmente reconocido por sus innovadores métodos de investigación.

Sniffles había decidido que quería ser exactamente igual a él. Recordó los comentarios que habían hecho sus compañeras de clase sobre lo "apuesto" que se veía en la fotografía a blanco y negro.

Rió con tristeza. Quizás si ese día no hubiera elegido ese recorte al azar, entonces no tendría que haber estado en toda esta situación. Hubiera podido ser un exitoso abogado como lo era su padre, o incluso un médico de cabecera. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás y demasiadas cosas ya habían sucedido. Se preguntó, que de salir vivo de ahí, ¿cómo seguiría con su vida? ¿Cómo _todos _ellos podrían simplemente seguir?

Escuchó un _click _proveniente de la puerta y sus ojos aterrizaron en ella. Forzó la vista para enfocar y alcanzar a ver algo, pero no logró distinguir nada. E incluso la puerta seguía en la misma posición, ¿habría sido sólo su imaginación?

Se quedó congelado por varios segundos más. Pero nada sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo. Con cierto alivio, regresó a su posición inicial y se dijo que no se podía quedar ahí sentado esperando que algo más sucediera. Pero, primero, debía encontrar su par de lentes de repuesto.

{…}

Algunas veces se llega a un punto en el que ya nada puede sorprenderte. Y, en cambio, se respiraba una clase de alivio entre los presentes cuando no encontraron un cadáver dentro del ataúd, sino un túnel. Un estrecho túnel que conducía al subsuelo. Ninguno tenía idea alguna de porqué habría algo parecido ahí. Es decir, de todos los lugares posibles, ¿un ataúd?

De cualquier forma, avanzaron por el delgado ducto, sólo había unos quince escalones antes de que se convirtiera en un sendero totalmente plano. Había velas de vez en vez colgadas en pequeños sostenedores. A ninguno le sorprendió que estuvieran encendidas, era algo a lo que se habían terminado acostumbrando.

Al final los recibió un una pequeña puerta hecha sin mucho esfuerzo, lucía bastante desgastada por los años y era burda, plana, sin detalle alguno. Claramente no era para que los visitantes viesen, suponiendo que en primer lugar _nadie _se atrevería a levantar la tapa de un ataúd.

El cuarto no era mucho más grande que el resto del camino que recorrieron. Los cuatro apenas cabían perfectamente bien, unos cuantos roces de codos se hacían presentes, pero nada más allá de eso. Miraron curiosos, a los lados había unos cuantos estantes, llenos de pequeñas cajas y pilas de papeles atados con un hilo para que no se separaran. Era evidente el estilo antiguo en ese lugar. Una pequeña cápsula del tiempo que se remontaba hasta hacía varias décadas atrás.

Alineada con el centro de la habitación, pegada en la pared, había un pequeño escritorio en el cual un infante cabría perfectamente. Aún había artículos de escritura en él, plumas viejas y frasquitos de pintura. Ninguno se atrevió a tocar nada. Sentían que invadían un espacio ajeno, cargado de sentimientos que no querían revivir.

-Algo aquí debe ayudarnos… -Giggles espetó, dando un paso más adelante dentro de la habitación. Sobre la mesa de madera aún había unas cuantas hojas desordenadas en la superficie. Se acercó y clavó su mirada en ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? –Quiso averiguar Flaky, dando un paso tentativo.

-Dicen… algo sobre la muerte de alguien –Entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender la escritura cursiva. Su mano se estiró hasta rozar la hoja de papel, y dudosamente la tomó entre sus manos. Casi pudo sentir a carne viva lo que el autor sintió al escribir eso.

Giggles juntó sus brazos a su cuerpo, aun manteniendo la hoja de papel frente a ella. Dio una leída cuidadosa y lenta, haciendo sufrir la espera a los demás.

-Creo, creo que estoy lo escribió una niña –Sólo reafirmó lo que ya parecía.

-¿Y, qué es lo que dice entonces?

-Escribió que vengaría la muerte de su madre, que ella había descubierto quiénes lo habían hecho… -siguió leyendo y repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Dice… Dice que Lenna y Harold eran los culpables, pero, no dice qué eran ellos dos de la familia –Alzó la vista, consternada, hacia sus compañeros.

-Lenna y Harold… -Repitió Flippy en tono pensativo. Miró a su alrededor con ojos de escrutinio, afilando los sentidos en caso de encontrar algo que le ayudara a averiguar la nueva pregunta que había surgido.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre los estantes sin ceremonia alguna, sólo abalanzó sus dedos entre todas las pilas de papeles. Un libro grueso y tapizado con cuero delgado captó su atención y lo jaló deliberadamente, haciendo que otros documentos cayeran al suelo desordenadamente.

-Quizás aquí haya algo… -Murmuró llevando el libro al escritorio donde todos lo vieran. Comenzó a pasar las hojas llenas de fotos rápida, pero cautelosamente. Atento a ambos nombres en caso de que aparecieran con alguna especial mención entre los nombres escritos al pie de las fotos antiquísimas.

-¡Espera! ¡Aquí están! –Cuddles se apresuró, deteniendo la mano de Flippy y casi rompiendo el ya débil papel en el proceso.

Los cuatro se quedaron miraron la foto intensamente, y ahí estaban los nombres.

_- Lenna & Harold -_

La fotografía presentaba a una pareja relativamente joven, pero sus caras eran todo menos alegres. Posaban forzadamente, su cara y expresión corporal decían que no querían que se les tomara la foto, pero de todas formas ahí estaba. Él en un traje de mayordomo y ella en uno de ama de llaves.

Flippy entornó los ojos, tratando de descifrar algo más. Luego los abrió de golpe.

-¡Son ellos! –Exclamó casi sin aliento –Los cuidadores, ¿no ven el parecido? –Sus palabras salían rápidamente de su boca pero entendieron cada una de ellas.

Y la memoria de cada uno comenzó a trabajar, claro, ahora lo veían. _Nadie _podía olvidar la cara que los recibió al llegar a ese espeluznante lugar.

-Esto lo prueba, ¡ellos mataron a Antoniette! –Chilló Giggles, recordando el nombre de la chica, el cuarto, la joya.

-Esto no tiene sentido –Cuddles meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado, no es que no lo creyera, demonios, había tenido más que razones suficientes para creer que estaban rodeados de espíritus y fantasmas. Es sólo que no entendía _por qué _el espíritu de Antoniette, si es que era ella, pudiera estar cazándolos a _ellos. _

-¡Claro que nada de esto tiene sentido! –Reafirmó Flippy, pero con diferentes razones.

-¿Por qué atarnos a _nosotros _en vez de los cuidadores? _Ellos _la mataron –Dijo atropelladamente, su voz temblaba ligeramente, quizás temeroso por la repentina revelación.

-¿Y si no es ella?...

-¿A qué te refieres?

Giggles dudo y tomó una bocanada de aire –Digo, ¿no sentiste esa… _presencia _cuando entramos en el invernadero? Se sentía, como algo bueno y no nos hacía temblar de miedo. Quizás _eso _era Antoniette, quería que llegáramos hasta aquí y descubriéramos la verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio. Si eso era cierto, ¿qué los estaba persiguiendo y cazando entonces?

Flaky, que había permanecido callada, habló –Giggles, ¿qué es lo que dice más abajo?

La pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar leyendo, esta vez en voz alta.

_ Ellos me quitaron lo más preciado para mí. Antoniette era mi única hermana, mi única familia, Padre y Madre nunca me prestaban atención, sólo ella me trataba como debía. Cuando ella se fue, me quitaron lo único que tenía… así que yo también les quitaré lo que más aman… "_

-No hay nada más… -Giggles se dirigió a la mesa para buscar algo más de información, pero las fechas en el encabezado de cada página era de días anteriores. –Parece que éste fue el último que escribió.

-Quitarles lo que más aman… -Cuddles miró al álbum otra vez, y observó con cuidado la fotografía. –Estaba embarazada –Murmuró antes de decirle a los demás -¡Chicos! ¡Lenna estaba esperando un hijo, eso es lo que ellos más aman!

-¡Sigue pasando las páginas! –Ordenó Flippy.

El susodicho así lo hizo, ahora prestando más atención. No se toparon con las ya conocidas caras de Lenna y Harold hasta casi quince hojas después. Pero en ese caso ya no sólo eran ellos dos en la fotografía.

_- Harol, Lenna & Frankie -_

-Frankie, su hijo…

-Su hermana mató a Frankie. Ellos mataron a su hermana, así que les quitó lo que ellos más querían. –Concluyó Giggles con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Por eso ellos no salen lastimados, lo que nos persigue no es Antoniette, ¡es Frankie!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? –Flaky frunció el ceño hacia arriba en preocupación. -¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo?

Ahora las cosas se complicaban. Sabían que Antoniette estaba de su lado, algo así. Pero eso no les aseguraba nada, porque no sabían _qué _hacer.

-¿Y si los matamos, a los cuidadores? –Flippy sugirió con frigidez y palabras que se estampaban como témpanos de hielo en las mentes ajenas.

-No nos ayudará de nada, Frankie nos mataría antes de poder llegar a ellos…

-Algo tenemos que poder hacer –Cuddles animó, aunque él también se sentía de manos atadas.

-Podemos permanecer aquí por un poco más, estaremos seguros por un tiempo. Mientras pensamos qué debemos hacer.

-Sí, hagamos eso.

{…}

La luz del fuego se hundía en la piedra preciosa, mandando reflejos color sangre a las paredes del largo salón. La mirada perdida del Doctor reflejaban un profundo estado de concentración. Dejó que su cabeza cayera ligeramente a un lado, casi llegando a rozar su hombro.

Todo se había salido de control. De no ser porque era un hombre que se había desprendido de sus sentimientos, hubiera sucumbido en una locura total hacía muchísimo tiempo. Y quizás ya estaba en ella. Quizás todo este asunto, su vida, su carrera como hombre de ciencia. Todo. Cabía la posibilidad de que todo eso pudiera ser una de las alucinaciones de un esquizofrénico u cualquier otro enfermo mental grave.

Miró a través de la joya nuevamente, esta vez el color sangre traslúcido se plantó por todo su rostro, pero a él no pareció molestarle el intenso haz de luz que salía del otro lado.

Sus párpados caían y se volvían a levantar con pesadez. Ya había dado por perdido su experimento, revisó una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez sus posibilidades de ganar ante ellos. Y en todas esas ocasiones llegó a la misma conclusión: no tenía ninguna.

Su cabeza se trasladó al otro hombro. Las llamas parecieron crecer dentro de la chimenea y él las miró directamente. ¿Por qué no?

Se levantó con algo de pesadez, balanceándose débilmente sobre sus piernas una vez estuvo de pie. Se sentía extrañamente liviano. ¿Sería porque al fin se libraba de una pesada carga? Giró su cabeza, estirando su cuello exquisitamente.

Dio pasos flojos hasta estar justo a un paso de las llamas que lo invitaban seductoramente. Quedó hipnotizado por éstas, era algo tan poderoso, y sin embargo eran capaces de controlarlo, la mayoría de las veces. Lumpy asimiló la semejanza entre ese bravo elemento y los hechos que sucedían en la casa.

Uno cree tenerlo todo bajo control, que puede jalar los hilos de una retorcida obra teatral, bajar y subir el telón cuando le plazca; encender y apagar un cerillo con las puntas de los dedos. Pero cuando se desatan los hilos, y la llama crece, se vuelven incontrolables. Se revelan y van contra ti.

Destruyen tus metas arrasándolas con el calor abrasador. Lumpy no podía imaginarse una mejor forma de terminar todo, por su propia mano y no por algo que la ciencia aún no comprendía.

Su peso se hizo incluso más ligero, casi podía sentirse flotando. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que su cuerpo dio el último paso. Cuando su mente se dignó a usar lo último de razón que quedaba, sólo pudo pensar "se siente caliente".

.

.

.

**Este capítulo me fui difícil de escribir y no sé por qué lo estoy terminando un domingo por la noche cuando ya debería dormir y, peor, con una gripe azotando mi cuerpecito.**

**PERO, aquí está. Les diré que no tenía ni idea de cómo darle sentido al hecho de que una cosa los estuviera persiguiendo, así que básicamente mi mente vomitó ideas y sólo las escribí coherentemente. En fin, espero que les guste lo que formé \o/**

**Y un mensaje para las GEMELAS TELLO para decirles que yo comprendo, y que se tomen el tiempo que necesiten, yo igual siempre sufro percances. **

**¿Sabían que ya llevo más de un año escribiendo esto? Lo sé, mátenme. También les diré que sentí escalofríos mientras escribía esto, y mi paranoia rozó los extremos –mentira-, pero sí, no es bueno escribir de noche y así. **

**Bueno, Hana os ama ~ **


	16. Resolución

¿Cómo algo podía lastimarlos tanto y, a la vez, ser inmanente e intocable? Y sin embargo ahí estaban, escondiéndose de ese _algo _que no dejaba de cazarlos. Por más que corrieran, por más que le evadieran, siempre terminaba alcanzándolos de una u otra manera. Ya habían comprobado que una salida del lugar no era viable, al menos no ahora. La ayuda de los científicos también había quedado completamente descartada, ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban; tampoco podían dedicarse a buscarlos.

Ahora de lo único que dependía era del cuarto donde se encontraban y del espíritu de Antoniette. Las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos; no podían quedarse ahí para siempre, en algún momento tendrían que salir para enfrentar al cazador silencioso que acechaba.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer… -Musitó Flaky abrazándose por los codos. ¿De verdad no quedaba esperanza? –V-Vamos a morir aquí, justo como-

-¡Claro que hay algo! –Interrumpió Cuddles, no podían rendirse. Él no podía resignarse a morir ahí. _No _había llegado tan lejos para nada.

Flippy los observó con cuidado, claramente estaban sucumbiendo, de nuevo. Él mismo notaba que ya no podía pensar con claridad, pero no adoptaba una actitud fatalista ni a la defensiva. El pensamiento frío era parte de él, pero su cabeza ya no daba para más. Y por una parte hasta sintió que el reducido espacio en el que se hallaban estaba favoreciendo a que la situación pareciera más lúgubre.

Sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía las respuestas que quería. No podía formular en su mente una salida de todo ese embrollo. Esto no era un simulacro en la academia miliar, no era un entrenamiento con supervisión y personal médico a la mano. Casi podía ver la situación escapándosele de las manos, como algo tan tangible como cualquiera de los presentes, y que el peligro que merodeaba alrededor.

{…}

Corrió. Como nunca antes creyó poder hacerlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, sus pulmones no daban abasto para todo el aire que necesitaba. Su garganta le ardía ya, casi había tropezado en el último de los escalones mientras bajaba a toda prisa. Sus lentes se habían empapado debido al sudor que caía por su rostro y lo único que traía consigo era una linterna de la que había logrado hacerse antes de huir de la sala de control.

No era su imaginación. Había sentido algo ahí, dentro del cuarto con él. No se quedó ahí para averiguar qué era o siquiera si había algo ahí. Sus asuntos en la sala habían acabado y no iba a correr el riesgo de permanecer encerrado con "algo".

Cerró la puerta por donde había ingresado de manera brusca, pegándose contra ella. Se deslizó al sentir sus piernas débiles y dejó que su respiración se normalizara. Observó con nerviosismo el comedor, por si no había nada ahí. No hubo nada que pudiera notar fuera de lo normal. Suspiró profundamente, con alivio.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se levantó. Agudizó los sentidos y entonces percibió un olor extraño. Notó que la chimenea estaba encendida y su cuerpo ahora se encontraba frío, quiso calentarse un poco antes de continuar. Ver si podía ahuyentar los escalofríos que lo recorrían. Se acercó con pasos cautelosos, sintiendo algo de alivio al notar la calidez que rodeaba la zona. Se retiró los anteojos y los limpió, pero el aroma que había notado se hizo más persistente.

Cuando se colocó las gafas nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron en horror y confusión. La calidez que había querido sentir fue un triste recuerdo cuando se heló de pies a cabeza, sintió que se erizaba hasta el último vello de su nuca, sus brazos, piernas; se hallaba completamente crispado ante la imagen que presenció. Todavía podía reconocer su bata de laboratorio siendo carbonizada por las llamas color rojo vivo del fuego, imperdonables e implacables.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, su vista se nublaba ahora, pero no era por tener empañados los lentes; eran las lágrimas que brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y algo oprimía su pecho. ¿La imagen del Doctor siendo consumido por el fuego le había conmovido?... Para nada. Era sólo la propia imagen, en la cual él o cualquier otro pudieran ser el protagonista, destrozaba sus nervios y le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Trató de centrarse en vano. Cada vez que respiraba, su tráquea amenazaba con dejar escapar un sollozo lastimoso, logró contener cualquier sonido que pudiera haber escapado de sus labios. Pero ahora se sentía impotente para seguir, inútil ante el enemigo al que pretendía enfrentarse. ¿Debía, acaso, seguir el ejemplo del que fue su mentor? ¿O, quizás, hacer el esfuerzo? ¿Sería mejor morir de una vez? A lo mejor ni siquiera sentiría el dolor, podría ser el alivio a sus penas que tanto había estado buscando desde que la locura se había apoderado de esa mansión.

Se quedó ahí, de rodillas, con las lágrimas cayendo aún a la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo. No se movió; incluso había perdido el sentido del olfato, del oído. No había nada que escuchar, sólo quedaba la imagen delante de él.

{…}

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- Flippy comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín nuevamente. No tenía mucho caso permanecer más tiempo ahí, de cualquier forma, en el invernadero estarían a salvo por el momento.

Todos le siguieron, concluyendo que en realidad sus asuntos en aquella cámara subterránea se habían acabado. Caminaron con pasos algo lentos, titubeantes. El peligro por el que habían pasado ya no les dejaba andar con seguridad, una semilla se había enterrado en su mente y ahora comenzaba a germinar a medida que pasaban más tiempo ahí.

El misterio había quedado resuelto. O casi. Sabían que el espíritu que habían despertado con su llegada era el de Frankie; que los cuidadores de la casa estaban relacionados con todo eso; que tenían al fantasma de Antoniette de su lado; y que el invernadero era el único lugar donde estarían a salvo.

¿Cómo iban a aplacar la ira de la inocente alma que los perseguía? En esa pregunta se hallaba la que podría ser la clave para la supervivencia del grupo. Y nadie, hasta el momento, parecía tener ninguna respuesta al enigma. No sabían qué les esperaría si salían del lugar, al internarse de nuevo en los pasillos, seguramente serían consumidos.

-Hay que ir, todos juntos –De repente soltó Flaky, que se había quedado rezagada en el camino después de salir del pasaje. Todos voltearon a verle, no muy seguros de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella, adivinando, cerró los ojos por un breve instante y luego los encaró con expresión seria. Entonces todos supieron que lo que diría no podía ser nada bueno.

-Ya está claro que no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre… Pero, hemos descubierto algo importante. Aún no sé cómo podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor, sin embargo… -Su voz se quebró ligeramente y bajó la mirada con aflicción- ¡c-creo que podemos hacerlo algo! –Cerró los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo y frunció el rostro con amargura y tristeza.

Giggles se acercó, una sonrisa débil pero cálida se había dibujado en su rostro. Posó una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro de su amiga y pronto la atrajo a un abrazo, entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado luchando por contener lágrimas que desafiaban con caer por sus mejillas.

Cuddles las observó por varios segundos, luego bajó la vista al suelo, las cosas comenzaban a quedar claras para él. Creía que para el resto del grupo también. Dirigió la mirada hacia Flippy, quien se había quedado viendo a las otras dos con expresión reflexiva.

-Tiene razón –Musitó. –No podemos quedarnos aquí. Creo que todos sabemos qué es lo peor que podría pasar –La facilidad con la que esas palabras salieron de su boca, y el significado que conllevaban, habrían hecho helar la sangre de cualquiera en una situación normal. Pero esa _no _era una situación normal. Tampoco parecía haber otra salida a la vuelta de la esquina.

Flippy resopló, el hecho de que no hubiera objetado hasta ese punto quería decir que se hallaba de acuerdo. De nuevo, un uso mínimo de palabras fue suficiente para que todos entendieran qué era lo que debían hacer.

.

.

.

A/N: _De acuerdo, capítulo super hyper mega corto, PERO, capítulo nuevo al fin y al cabo –Se escuchan las trompetas de los serafines, wth-. Vale, no. Siento a los que estuvieron esperando la continuación por mucho tiempo y eso… De verdad, Hana es mala persona ;^; _

_PERO –otro pero- ya sé cómo va a terminar esto, así que yo calcularía unos tres o cuatro capítulos más para terminar, quizás incluso incluya un epilogo dentro de esos. Aún no sé. Bueno, ojalá este capítulos no sea demasiado tosco para la continuación :I_


	17. El destino de esta historia

Buenas, este aviso es para comunicar que reescribiré este fic de principio hasta donde me quedé estancada y -por fin- terminarlo. Una disculpa a las personas que me apoyaron con sus reviews para que esta historia se terminara pronto, no pude cumplirles, pero espero que con la nueva versión queden igual de satisfechos. Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto al contenido hasta ahora, si hay algo que les gustaría que mantuviera tal cual o algo les parece que puede mejorarse, con toda confianza pueden dejármelo en los comentarios.

¿Qué pasará con este fic? Probablemente sea borrado, pero hasta que logre empatar el nuevo con la historia que ya está escrita. ¿O ustedes qué opinan?

En fin, eso es todo lo que quería comunicarles y les pido se tomen solo un par de minutos de su día si es que realmente les gustaría que continuara y terminara esta historia, ya que este trabajo, además de ser para mí, es un regalito para ustedes que lo leen y lo disfrutan c:

Besos ~


End file.
